Someday My Prince Will Come
by ChrisCorradinoGirl4Life
Summary: What if one girl knows a dance crew and falls in love with someone but people make fun of them
1. Chapter 1

Untitled

Chapter 1

Shawna was in her new room looking at the view and she heard something coming from her neighbors.

"Mom I'm going to see what's going on at the neighbors" Shawna yelled

"Ok dear" Lucy said

Shawna grabbed her jacket and phone and went over to her neighbors. When she got over their she knocked on the door

"Hello how may I help you" the young mother asked

"Hi I'm Shawna and I just moved in and I just came to see what was going on" Shawna said

"Oh that's just my son Chris and his friends I'll show you to the back" she said

Shawna kicked off her shoes and followed her out back.

"Chris you should meet are new neighbor" she said

"Hello" Madison said while looking at Shawna

"She's cute" Vinny said

"Ya I know" Chris said

"Hi I'm Shawna" she said

"I'm Chris these are my friends Madison, Vinny, Jason, and Tristan" Chris said smiling

"So what were you guys doing"

"Oh just goofing off" Madison said

"I see you have a basketball hoop wanna play a three on three" Shawna said

"Are you sure you don't want to chip a nail or something" Jason said

"Ya I'm sure or do three of you not wanna lose to a girl" Shawna said

"Ok Chris Vinny and I on one team Shawna Jason and Madison on the other" Tristan said

Later on that afternoon the game finished where Shawna, Jason and Madison were happy that they won

"What else do you do" Vinny asked surprised

"Well I dance, ice stake" Shawna said

"Dance" the six friends yelled

"Ya why"

"We dance to" Jason said

"Where because since I moved I haven't looked into it" Shawna said

"Icon dance complex we can take you their tonight" Madison said

"Really, I don't want to intrude or anything"

"Shawna if you are good in basketball, what makes you think you say your bad at dance" Chris said

Shawna went home and asked her mom and she said yes. Shawna got changed into a tank top and sweats and grabbed a water bottle when she saw her older brother Ryan comes into the kitchen.

"Were is my baby sister off to" Kendall said

"Well I'm off to dance classes, with the neighbor kid and his friends speaking of which he is here now" Shawna said while going to the door and opening it.

"Hey Shawna you ready" Chris said

"Who is this kid" Kendall asked

"Kendall, mother, this is my new friend Chris he is are next door neighbor, and him and his five friends are taking me to dance with them" Shawna said

"Aww how cute" Stephine said

"Well we better go because we still have to get Madison and Vinny" Chris said

"Who are those kids" Kendall asked

"Two of the friends I hung out with earlier and my friends, you nitwit" Shawna said

"Well have fun kids"

Shawna and Chris left and got in the car.

"Your family is interesting" Chris said

"Their not as crazy as that, sometimes I wonder if my brother was dropped as child" Shawna said

"Hey guys" Madison said while getting in

"Hey" Shawna and Chris said in unison

"You ready" Vinny asked Shawna

"Born ready" Shawna said

"Lets go then" Madison said while pulling her out of the car

Shawna got out and looked at the studio in amamazment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So what do you think" Madison said

"It cool cant wait to see classes" Shawna said while Chris dragged her in

"Hey guys whose the girl" Mikey asked

"Guys this is my new neighbor, Shawna, she just moved from…" Chris said

" I moved from Washington state" Shawna said

"She's cute" Nick said

"No kidding" Jared said

"So you dance" Maleya asked

"Ya" Shawna said

"What styles" Louis asked

"Everything but tap but I love hip hop" Shawna said while stretching out

"Wow how old did you start at" Julian asked

"Three" Shawna said while Chris helped her up

"Wow" Malia said

"Ok guys lets take it from the top, and trying out the class" Beth said while Shawna nodded

After class Shawna was waiting for Chris, so decided to talk to Cassie, Mikey and Kerstin.

"So what's taking Chris so long" Cassie asked

"I don't know he said he needed to finish up something but I doubt it would take this long" Shawna said while taking a sip of water

"So what school and when do you start school" Mikey asked

"Northwood Middle School and I start tomorrow so that's why Chris needs to hurry up so I can go to bed then wake up early enough" Shawna said while reading a text

"Who was it" Kerstin asked

"Friend from home" Shawna said

"Oh" Mikey said

"Ya now if you guys will excuse me I am going to see what is taking that boy so long too finish up" Shawna said before going in

"Hey I was just finishing up" Chris said while walking towards her

"What were you doing" Shawna said

"Well I was finishing up a solo for competitions and I got you signed up for classes and I got you a solo and a duo" Chris said while leaving

Shawna looked at him like he was crazy before saying.

"Chris are you nuts" Shawna said while waving to the three friends

"Ya, Shawna he sees a lot and I do mean a lot of potential in you and you are good for a young kid" Chris said while getting in the car

"Chris I got made fun of at my school for dancing you were either a nerd, drama geek or a jock, I was neither of those and people were mean Chris" Shawna said almost in tears

"Shawna, Vinny went through that and do you what he said" Chris said while wiping a tear away

"What" Shawna said with a sad face

"I am a lot tougher then those bullies, and I know you will be too" Chris said while smiling

"Thanks Chris" Shawna said smiling

"Your welcome"

The rest of the car ride was silent because Shawna was listening to her I-pod and texting her friends from home while Chris was looking outside. They got home and got out.

"So see you tomorrow at school" Chris said while walking up to her front door

"Yes you will" Shawna said before Kendall opened the door

"What friend is this" he asked

"This is are neighbor, Chris now can you excuse us for one second" Shawna said annoyed

"Fine" Kendall said while going upstairs

"Well I better get going before mom freaks" Chris said

"Ya same but instead my brother gets overprotective" Shawna said

They hugged each other good night and went their separate ways. Shawna went up to her room and laid down on her bed looking at a picture of her and her ex boyfriend Trevor and sighed

"Hopefully their will be a picture of me and Chris in that frame" she sighed

"So how was classes" her mom asked

"Great Chris got me signed up and im on the competition team" Shawna said

"Wow really"

"Ya the teacher said I have a lot of potential and so ya"

"Great now get to sleep you have a big day ahead of you"

Shawna smiled and got up off her bed and got changed into her pj's and went to sleep with Chris on her mind. Chris was sitting in bed reading when his younger brother came and sat on his bed

"So who was that girl" his brother Michael asked

"That's are new neighbor Shawna you'll get to see her tomorrow when mommy takes us to school tomorrow" Chris said

"You like her don't you"

"Yes I do now go to bed its late anyways"

Michael leaves and Chris shuts his book to think about if he really likes her. The next morning Shawna kissed her mom goodbye. She wished Shawna good luck on her first day. Shawna went outside and met up with Chris who looked nice.

"you look nice" Shawna said

"Well I do have a presentation during English so that is why" Chris said

"Wow"

"Ya so you ready"

"Ya i was born ready"

The two friends walked to school knowing they were in for a ride


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shawna and Chris walk into school looking for their friends when Shawna looked at her schedule. Chris looked over her shoulder trying to see what she had first

"So what's first" Chris asked

"Honors English and I take it you have it first to" Shawna said

"Ya so is Madison and Mikey" Chris said while walking to his locker

"Really I wouldn't have thought Madison was that smart" Shawna said while going to her locker to put her stuff away

"Ya none of us did" Vinny said while grabbing his history book

"Hey I heard that" Madison said while walking towards his friends

"Well you don't look like it" Shawna said while shutting her locker and looking at him

"Now what's your first class short stack" Madison said while grabbing her class list and looking at it

"Honors English with you guys" Shawna moaned

"Oh its not that bad" Nick said while walking towards the group of friends

"Ya this coming from the guy who gets detentions every day" Mikey said while going to class

"Hey its not my fault she makes me fall asleep" Nick said

"We wonder why you were put in honors classes" Madison said

"Ya me to" Nick said softly

Shawna and Chris walked to class laughing knowing that boy was trouble in the making. Shawna and Chris walked in and saw the teacher look right at them

"Oh you must be Shawna" the teacher said

"Ya I am" Shawna said while Chris sat his stuff down

"You'll be sitting right behind Chris and next to Nick keep him awake for me" the teacher said

Shawna set her stuff down and looked at Chris who heard Arielle and Alexandria fight.

"So what's going on" Shawna asked worried

"Most likely Madison got hurt by her boyfriend" Chris said while looking out their

"So how bad is he" Shawna asked

"Hey tell your boyfriend to leave my boyfriend alone" Arielle screamed

"Oh he will once your boyfriend stops dancing" Alexandria yelled

"Hey you two get to class" a teacher yelled

The two girls broke apart. Shawna looked at Chris and went back into class

"So" Shawna said while sitting down

"I hope he's ok" Chris said worried

"Me too he was one of my first friends"

"Hey" Madison said softly

"You ok" Nick said while sitting down

"Ya just going to be sore for awhile"

"What did he do you look horrible" Shawna said

"Black eye bruises it hurts" Madison said

"Chris you ready" the teacher said

"Yes" he said while going up and getting ready

"Nick" Shawna whispered

"What" he moaned

"Wake up; I'm not risking you getting a detention for this"

Nick woke up and listened to the presentation. He finished the presentation and sighed then sat back down and looked at Shawna who slammed a book on Nick's desk to wake him up

"How was it" he asked Shawna

"Quite interesting I may add, and trying to keep this one up was a challenge to" Shawna said

After class the four friends walked to their lockers.

"Madison are you sure your going to be able to dance tonight" Mikey asked

"Depends on if my overprotective mother drugs me up with a lot of pain pills or not" Madison said while grabbing his geography book

"You should tell someone what's going on" Shawna said worried

"No because that means I'll be called a baby" Madison moaned while going back to the class room

"Should I tell him what you told me" Shawna asked Chris

"Ya" Chris said while pushing her towards him

"Madison let me tell you something Chris told me, he said keep telling yourself your tougher than those bullies and you can stand up to them, I got made fun of for dancing now look, I want you to stand up to him next time, got it" Shawna said

"Ya I do" Madison moaned

"Can you at least try and smile" Shawna said

"Ya I can" Madison said smiling

Shawna went back into class and sat behind Chris and smiled.

"So how did it go" Chris asked

"It went good he's happier now" Shawna said

"What did you tell him?"

"Just told him what you told me and how I got made fun of for dancing so ya" Shawna said

"That's good"

After class Shawna and Chris went to their lockers and got ready for science and went to lunch.

"Oh look it's the wannabe dancers" savannah said

"Ya they look so helpless" Alicia said

"Ya they do" Alexandria said

Dallion came and dumped food on Chris and Mikey and smirked.

"Hey enough is enough were sick and tired of you guys doing this to us, we go through this everyday and I and I mean we are tired of this and just because you guys hate dancers doesn't mean you have to hurt us everyday and we want it stop" Madison yelled

"Ya were just doing something we love and that doesn't mean you guys should hate on us, I got made fun my whole life because of it and I don't need it now, just because their guys doesn't mean that they cant dance, I know some great dancers that are guys and I'm done but you guys should look at the damage that will always be behind you because will have tortured many kids but think about your only doing to make yourselves feel better" Shawna said before sitting down and helping Chris get food out of his hair

The four left and went to sit down. The group of friends smiled at Shawna

"Shawna that was incredible" Kerstin said

"Ya that was" Maleya said

"Well thanks I had a little help" Shawna said while smiling at Madison

"You were great to" Mikey said while Jasmyn picked the food out of his hair

"Thanks" Madison said while wincing in pain

"What's wrong" Malia asked

"Just twisted wrong my side still hurts" Madison said softly

"do we want to know what happened" Jeannie asked

"Lets say dodo brain hurt him" Shawna said

"Dallion" Jared whispered

Chris and Shawna nodded and got up and dumped their food away. Savannah tripped Chris and made him fall face first on floor.

"Hey" Shawna screamed while helping Chris up

"hey is for horses you know" Alexandria said

"If you touch one of my friends your asking for it" Shawna said while taking Chris back to the table

"Hey oh my what happened" Maggie said while Madison ran to the nurse

"The wannabes tripped him and I think it might have broken his nose" Shawna said while taking the ice

"How do you know all this" Jeannie said

"My brother is a hokey player so this, is simple I had to wrap his leg when he broke it and we didn't have a ride to the hospital, Chris breath you ok" Shawna said worried

After school Chris and Shawna were waiting for his mom when they heard a scream coming from the school

"Don't move" Shawna said while reading a text

"Why" Chris moaned

"You wanna hurt yourself again it looks better just try not to move a lot" Shawna said while replying to Madison's text

"Who was it?"

"Vinny the football players got him and its worse than Madison's and your injuries put together" Shawna said

"Really" Chris screamed

"Ya and when we get to the hospital you two also need to have your injuries checked out" Shawna said while running back into the school and seeing Madison

"Over here" Madison yelled

"Oh my what happened" Shawna said while walking over their in shock

"I was going to meet up with him so we can go to his house to hang out but I saw the football players just beating on him and… I was really scared ok" Madison said in tears

Shawna hugged Madison and then reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone and looked for one contact, found it and then called Chris

"Hello" Chris said

"Hey its me I need you help its bad" Shawna said while putting the phone on speaker

"How bad"

"Bad to the point Madison and I can't carry him alone"

"Ill ask the others to come help"

Shawna hung up and handed Madison his phone back and sighed. Chris looked worried and ran over to Mikey and Jason

"Hey I need your guys help" Chris said in a worried tone

"How" Jason said

"Well lets say Vinny had a little run in with the football players" Chris said

"By little you mean he got hurt where is he" Mikey said while dropping his back pack and stuff down

"Down the hall to the left you'll see Shawna and Madison their" Chris said while seeing Jason and Mikey run back into the school

"Where are they" Jason asked

"Over here" Shawna and Madison yelled in unison

"What happened" Mikey said

"No time Madison will explain on the way to the hospital" Shawna said while Madison helped get Vinny up and to the car

"Why did you need us" Jason asked

"You think I can carry all this stuff" Shawna said

"No" Jason and Mikey said

"Here I'll take Vinny's stuff, he's in band" Shawna moaned while grabbing his stuff

"Ya and I'll take Madison's stuff" Jason said

Chris was in the car waiting for Shawna and Madison and looked worried

"So what's going on" his mom asked

"Well, first Madison got into a fight, then a girl tripped me and I broke my nose and now Vinny got into a fight" Chris said

"Oh and where's Shawna" she asked

"With them she helped me stop the bleeding on my nose and said I still should get it checked out and their they're now" Chris said while getting out

"Open the door, so you two and the other guys will meet us their" Shawna said while helping Madison get him in

"Ya I'll tell his family what happened" Jason said

Shawna and Madison got in and prayed that everything will be ok.

"So what's going on after" Chris's mom asked

"Dance mom, were still going" Chris said

"Ok I was just making sure with you two being injured and all" she said while hearing a phone ring

"Sorry" Shawna said

"You have a Justin Bieber ring tone" Chris said

"Ya you got a problem" Shawna said while seeing it was her mom

"Hello" Shawna said

"Where are you" her mom asked worried

"We sort of got into a little situation, and were on are way to the hospital"

"What happened"

"Well Madison got into a fight in the morning, Chris might have broken his nose, and Vinny got hurt after school" 

"They all ok"

"Yes they are, well two of them are, one where not so sure, well were here Chris's mom is taking me to dance after and I'll be home late tonight" Shawna said while getting out

"Ok I'll drop your stuff off at the studio"

Shawna hung up and helped Madison and sighed. They got into the hospital where they got checked in. Shawna sat in the waiting room and sighed.

"You did a really good job" Mrs. Corradino said

"Thanks my brother is a hockey player so I had some experience" Shawna said while buying something in the vending machine

"So you and Chris"

"I sort of like him"

"Really because he likes you"

"Really" Shawna said

"Ya he talked about you all last night and told me how he couldn't wait to spend a whole day with you today"

Shawna smiled a smile and heard something coming from the room.

"Hey how are they" Jason said worried

"We don't know yet" Shawna said while biting on an M&M

"Shawna you should just ask Chris out already you guys are perfect together" Mikey said

"You guys to realize were in a hospital, I'm not going to ask him here, maybe at dance" Shawna said while finishing her M&M's

"Well" Louis asked the doctor


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Well Madison and Christopher are ok, but the other one wasn't so lucky" the doctor said sadly

"What happened" Sarah said

"Well when he fell he hit his head pretty hard and with the beating it didn't help" the doctor said

"So what do we do now" Jason said

"Wait I guess but wait you guys can go see the other two" the doctor said

Shawna and Kerstin walked in to see Chris and smiled.

"Hey can you give a us minute" Shawna said while Kerstin left

"So how are the others" Chris said

"Madison is going to be sore for a few weeks, and we don't know about Vinny yet" Shawna said while sitting down

"Oh"

"Ya and I was wondering if…"

"You would like to go out sometime"

"How did you know"

" I can tell"

"Oh and I will happily be your girlfriend" Shawna said

Once they got out of the room everyone saw them hand and hand.

"You guys did you" Mikey said

"We got together" Shawna said smiling

"Ya we thought it take forever" Jason said

"We only knew each other for two days" Chris said

"So how is…" Shawna asked

"Madison is still himself; Vinny is horrible the football players did good on him so he won't be dancing for awhile" Alessandra said

"We will come before dance how about that" Jason said

"That sounds good" Shawna said while leaving with Chris to go to dance

"Hey oh my gosh are you two together already" Chris's mom said in shock

The two nodded and got in.

"So how is everyone" she asked

"My nose is fine but Madison is staying for a few more days and Vinny we don't know" Chris said while grabbing his dance stuff

"That's good and where's your dance stuff" she asked Shawna

"At the studio Kerstin texted me telling my mom that it was their" Shawna said

"Ok good and now were here have fun you guys I'll pick you guys up after" she said

Shawna got out and went and got changed. Chris got out and went into the studio

"Hey where is everyone" Malia asked

"Hospital seeing Madison, and possibly Vinny" Chris said while setting his dance stuff down

"What happened" Maleya asked

"Well at school Madison got into a fight with someone and suffered till the end and Vinny lets say it was worse" Chris said while reading a text

"What do you mean by worse" Caitlin said

"Head injury and got beat up" Shawna said while setting her stuff down

"How do you know this" Brianna asked

"I was their helping Madison with him" Shawna said while hugging Chris

"Are you two" Jasmyn said

"Ya we are together" Shawna said

"Ok where is everyone" Geo asked

"Hospital" Chris and Shawna said in unison

"Why what happened" he asked worried

"Lets say Madison got into a fight and made it and has to stay for a few days, and Vinny well wasn't as lucky" Shawna said

"Shawna your phone" Chris said

"Ok that is odd" Shawna said

"What" Maleya asked

"Who put Madison's cell number into my phone" Shawna said

"Remember last night dingbat we all put are numbers in" Chris said

"Well sorry" Shawna said while answering it

"Hello" she said

"Hey were on are way" Madison said

"I thought you were going to be in the hospital for a few days" Shawna said while putting it on speaker

"Ya but they said to take it easy for the few days" Madison said

"How is Vinny" Chris said

"He's fine just really out of it just put it that way" Madison said

"Really out of it what do you mean" Maleya asked

"He lost some of his memories he thought I was Mikey lets keep it that way" Madison said

"So we'll see you in a few" Jared asked

Madison hung up and so did Shawna. The group looked at each other and started warming up. After they warmed up they saw the group of friends come in and they all did a group hug

"Were glad you are ok Madison" Arielle said while hugging her boyfriend

"Ya we are" Mikey said

"Guys why don't we call it a night expect I want to work with Shawna and Chris on their duo" Geo said

Everyone hugged each other and prayed that Vinny was going to be ok. After they were done Shawna looked at Chris and smiled.

"You ready" Chris said

I was born ready Shawna said

"Ok you two I was thinking for your dance is Chris you see Shawna was in a messed up relationship with a guy and you wanna to get her to like you and Shawna you don't want to till the end got it" geo said as the two nodded After they were done Chris called his mom and told her what was going and that he and Shawna were walking home. She prayed that the two were going were going to be home safely.

"So this is nice" Shawna said while looking at the stars

"This why I wanted to walk home with you on a lovely Friday night with a beautiful girl" Chris said smiling

"Chris I am truly glad you are my boyfriend my last three boyfriends were horrible ok one wasn't that horrible" Shawna said while sitting down on a park bench

"Why they were horrible" Chris asked while sitting down next to her

"Well the first three were bad the last one before you was one that was nice, one used me to get my best friend one cheated on me and one embarrassed me and then the last one before you moved away" Shawna said

"Oh that bad" Chris said

"Ya and I haven't heard from my old boyfriend since the move" Shawna said while resting her head on Chris's shoulder

"Shawna you are one amazing girl and I won't let anything happen to you" Chris said while stroking her hair

"Thanks Chris what time is it anyway" Shawna asked

"10 why" Chris asked

"I have to be home by 11 and I was wondering if you wanted to have are first slow dance" Shawna said

"May I have this dance" Chris asked smiling?

"Yes you may" Shawna said while taking his hand and walked to the grass

**Take my hand, take a breath**

**Pull me close and take one step**

**Keep your eyes locked on mine,**

**And let the music be your guide.**

**Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)**

**We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**

**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**

**Can I have this dance**

**Take my hand, I'll take the lead**

**And every turn will be safe with me**

**Don't be afraid, afraid to fall**

**You know I'll catch you threw it all**

**And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)**

**'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**

**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**

**Can I have this dance**

**Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide**

**'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop**

**Let it rain, let it pour**

**What we have is worth fighting for**

**You know I believe, that we were meant to be**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)**

**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**

**Can I have this dance**

**Can I have this dance**

**Can I have this dance**

After the dance Shawna looked into Chris's brown eyes and kissed him on the lips and smiled. Chris smiled and grabbed their stuff and walked home. Shawna followed and grabbed his hand

"Thanks for making this the best Friday night ever Shawna said

Your welcome so tomorrow morning were going to the hospital Chris asked

Ya we were then we have rehearsal since we didn't have it today Shawna said

Ok night Shawna Chris said smiling

Night Chris Shawna said smiling

Chris was halfway home when he looked at Shawna and ran back and kissed her

That was more magical than the first one Shawna said in shock

Ya it was Chris said

Well I better get inside see ya tomorrow

See ya

Shawna opened the door and smiled at her mom

So how was it she asked

What were you spying on me Shawna said

Maybe so you two together she asked

Yes mom we got together at the hospital and we went for walked around the park after are private rehearsal Shawna said while getting a bottle of apple juice

Well I am glad you found someone perfect

Well I'm off to bed night mom

Night baby girl

Shawna went upstairs and looked in her brothers room to make sure he was sleeping and smiling when he was sleeping she went to bed and smiled at the fact she had her first real kiss. Chris was laying in bed reading when he saw his parents come into the room

Hey mom hey dad Chris said

Hey sweetie we just wanted to say how proud of you we are his mom said

Really why Chris said while sitting up

We saw you and your girlfriend walking home and she is lucky to have a guy like you his dad said

Wow you guys thanks Chris said while getting a group hug from his parents

Even your little brother approves of her his mom said

Chris smiled at the fact that his little brother approved of his first real girlfriend

Son why don't you invite her family over for dinner this Sunday his dad said

I was planning on it Chris said while sitting on his bed

Well goodnight son we love you get to sleep His dad said

Chris finally laid in bed thinking about how Shawna and her family is going to be at his house having dinner with them on Sunday and his first kiss with a girl. The next morning the two knew what was in it for them


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shawna woke up and smiled and got dressed and went downstairs

"Morning baby sister" Kendall said

"Morning" Shawna said while grabbing a water bottle and a bottle of orange juice

"What are you plans today" Kendall asked while sitting down

"Well first I'm going to the hospital to see one of my friends then I have rehearsal then I might go hang with my friends" Shawna said while eating something

"Friends meaning"

"Are neighbor his friends their girlfriends school friends dance friends"

"So what's going on between you and are neighbor kid"

"Well were going out and we sort of had are first kiss last night and ya"

"My baby sister had her first kiss congrats" Kendall said while squeezing her to death

"Kendall let go of her she has to get going soon" their mom said

"Ok fine" Kendall said while setting Shawna down

"Finally" Shawna said

"So what time will you guys be home" she asked

"I don't know were planning something after dance either dinner movie I don't know the guys are unexpecting like Chris last night" Shawna said while reading a text

"who is the text from"

"Ryan one of my friends from school he says to have a good day"

"So when are you guys leaving"

"Soon I have to go wake him up then were going" Shawna said while reading a text

"So call me when your leaving the hospital ok" Shawna said while grabbing her dance stuff

"Have fun" Shawna's mom said

"Not too much" Kendall said

Shawna got outside and saw her boyfriend and smiled.

"Morning sunshine" Chris said

"Morning" Shawna said before taking a sip of her orange juice

"How is my sweetie pie this morning"

"Good" Shawna said while smiling

"That's good" Chris said while taking her hand and walking to Madison's house

The two friends got to the house and noticed it was quiet.

"He's sleeping shh" Madison's younger brother said

Chris led Shawna to his room and opened the door slightly.

"Should we really" Shawna said while hiding

"Just wait here" Chris whispered

"Ok but if you get hurt not my fault" Shawna moaned

Chris snuck over to Madisons bed and snacked him with a pillow and hid.

"Shawna what are you doing here" Madison said while sitting up whole seeing Shawna in the closet

"Chris made me come" Shawna screamed

"Chris why did you think this" Madison yelled while smacking him on the pillow

"Hey i thought we were going to the hospital at 9 it is now 9:30" Chris said

Madison got up and went and got change. Shawna went downstairs and waited for the two boys. She waited about fifteen minutes before she went up their and saw the two having a pillow fight

"Guys you are nuts and break it up you two" Shawna yelled

"He started it" Chris said while getting hit with a pillow

"No he did" Madison said while getting hit

"Guys your acting like idiots now lets go because tonight is going to be a long night for us"

Chris and Madison dropped their pillows. Madison sighed and grabbed his stuff. The ride to hospital was long because they had to pick up Jason and Sarah.

"Ok this place is depressing I'll give Vinny an hour before he says he wants to leave" Madison said

"I'll take five" Shawna said

"Ten" Chris said

"Fifteen" Jason said

The group of friends get out and ran in their.

"Ok its been five minutes and he's going nuts" Bianca said

"I win" Shawna said

"Dang" Chris and Madison said in unison

Shawna and Sarah high fived each other, and laughed .

After the hospital visit the group of friends went and got lunch

Shawna call your mom Madison said

While Shawna called her mom the boys ordered the food

Shawna got up to get changed for dance when she bumped into someone

Excuse me I'm so sorry Shawna is that you Trevor said in shock

Trevor what are you doing here Shawna said while getting up

We moved because of my dads company he said in shock

We need to hangout tonight that way you can meet my friends

Ok

I'll text you when we get done with rehearsal

Still dancing I see

Yes I am

So see you guys tonight

Shawna nodded and went and got changed. After that she came and sat down next to Chris

So who were you talking to Chris asked

That was my ex boyfriend and like my best guy friend before you guys came along Shawna said while eating

Oh so that was the good one

Ya

Ok did I miss something between last night and now Madison said confused

Ya you did last night I spilled my whole life story to him last night Shawna said

Oh was it that bad Madison said

Ya he was the only good boyfriend I had besides Chris Shawna said while getting up

What happened to the others Madison asked

one used me to get my best friend one cheated on me and one embarrassed me and then came Trevor and he was the one before I moved here and found Chris here and I hope he still is that same competitive guy I like Shawna said smiling and grabbing Chris's hand

He seems nice Chris and Madison said in unison

Ya he is Shawna said

After the friends ate they went to dance. Shawna smiled at a text from her old friend Deanna

Why so happy Madison asked

Just my friends back home are so cute Shawna said while opening the door to the studio

Hey you guys Kerstin said happy

Hey so what are we going over first Madison asked

Well first you two are going to show us your duo then jazz then lyrical then hip hop then your done for the night got it geo said as they nodded

Shawna threw her phone in her dance bag and grabbed her jazz shoes while smiling at Chris

You guys are so cute Jared said

Shawna and Chris smiled as they got ready

**You have my heart**

**We'll never be world apart**

**Maybe in magazines**

**But you'll still be my star**

**'Cause in the dark**

**You can't see shiny cars**

**That's when you need me there**

**With you I'll always share**

**When the sun shines, we'll shine together**

**Told you I'll be here forever**

**Said I'll always be your friend**

**Took an oath, I'm going to stick it out 'till the end**

**Now that it's raining more than ever**

**Know that we still have each other**

**You can stand under my umbrella**

**You can stand under my umbrella**

**Under my umbrella**

**These fancy things**

**Will never come in between**

**You're part of my entity**

**Here for infinity**

**When the war has took its part**

**When the world has dealt its cards**

**If the hand is hard**

**Together we'll mend your heart**

**When the sun shines, we'll shine together**

**Told you I'll be here forever**

**Said I'll always be your friend**

**Took an oath, I'm going to stick it out 'till the end**

**Now that it's raining more than ever**

**Know that we still have each other**

**You can stand under my umbrella**

**You can stand under my umbrella**

**Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh**

**Under my umbrella**

**Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh**

**Under my umbrella**

**Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh**

**Under my umbrella**

**Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh**

**You can run into my arms**

**It's okay, don't be alarmed**

**Come into me**

**There's no distance in between our love**

**So go on and let the rain pour**

**All because...**

**When the sun shines, we'll shine together**

**Told you I'll be here forever**

**Said I'll always be your friend**

**Took an oath, I'm going to stick it out 'till the end**

**Now that it's raining more than ever**

**Know that we still have each other**

**You can stand under my umbrella**

**You can stand under my umbrella**

**Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh**

**Under my umbrella**

**Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh**

**Under my umbrella**

**Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh**

**Under my umbrella**

**Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh**

The rest of kids clapped wildly and smiled. Shawna put the umbrella away and smiled

Anyway when does Vinny get out of the hospital Maleya asked

Tonight actually Madison said

Really the group of friends said

The three friends nodded and got ready for jazz after dance the group of friends went to the park.

Shawna why in the world am I dragging you around the park Chris said

You'll be off the clock once Trevor gets here which is... Shawna said

Hey you guys Trevor said

Now Shawna said while getting on his back

So this is the guy we heard about Madison said

You told them about me Trevor said

Ya they wanted to know my past relationships Shawna said

Oh so who are these guys he asked

This is Chris my boyfriend Madison my best friend the small one is nick the twins over their are Jason and Sarah the ones fighting in the water is nick and Tristan Shawna said

Oh they seem like a interesting bunch Trevor said

Ya we have more friends but they couldn't stay Madison said

After they were done the two friends walked home

Hey Shawna how would your family like to have dinner with my family tomorrow Chris asked

Sure we would love to so see ya tomorrow Shawna said

The two kiss each other good night and go home.

Mom I'm home Shawna yelled

So how was it she said?

It was amazing he even invited us to dinner with his family tomorrow Shawna said

Were going that's final

Shawna smiled and heard her brother fall down the stairs

What's going on tomorrow Kendall said

We were invited by Shawna's boyfriend's family to have dinner with them tomorrow and were going Jennifer knight said

Kendall looked at his sister and gave her a look

Mom Chris said

What's up sugar plum his mom said?

They said yes

Great go down to the restaurant tomorrow and get a reservation for us got it

Chris nodded and went up to his room and called the restaurant and got it all set up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Shawna and her mom and her brother were getting ready for the date

Shawna you ready her mom said

Ya shawna said while grabbing her shoes

Your really wearing heals she said surprised

Ya mom trying to make a lasting impression shawna said smiling

Do you know what were having

It's a surprise Chris wont even tell me Kendall let's get going we have to be their soon shawna yelled

Mom do I have to Kendall said while fixing his tie

Yes you haven't met them and I haven't ether and it's your sisters boyfriend do it for her

Oh just wait till he hears about how crazy she is Kendall said while leaving

You can beat him up if that happens her mom said

Planned on it shawna said

They got their and rang the doorbell and it opened

Hello you must be the neighbors shawna Chris is upstairs tell him were leaving soon

Shawna smiled and took off her shoes and ran upstairs to see him. When she got up their she smiled

Hey cutie shawna said

Hey Chris said smiling

You look just wow

So do you

Now let's go

Chris grabbed Shawna's hand and went downstairs. The adults smiled as they came. Shawna slipped back on her shoes while Chris sat down and put his on

Mommy who are these people chris's younger brother asked

These are the neighbors and the girl is your brothers girlfriend She said

She's pretty

Ya I know Chris said while smiling and hugging Shawna

So were are we off to shawna said

A restaurant owned by one of the boys parents Chris's mother said

Wait isn't that the one downtown Kendall said

Ya how did you know Chris's dad

My hockey team was out here for a national title and we ate their one time Kendall said

So you guys ready Jennifer knight said

They get to the restaurant and smiled

Oh my Chris you were right she is beautiful mrs Castronovo said

Gezz telling everyone about me shawna said

Yes why wouldn't I you are one amazing girl Chris said

Well if you want the boys are around the corner

Is Vinny with them Chris asked as she nodded

Mom can we shawna asked

Sure go ahead

Mom Chris said

Sure why not she said

Shawna and Chris walked behind the table and stood quietly

Oh my gosh when did you guys get here Jason said surprised

We just got here Chris said

Well were glad you could come madison said

We were suppose to be here on a family dinner date shawna said

Oh Vinny said

Were glad your better Mikey said

So I'm I that hospital was depressing and you two never said you were dating Vinny said while smiling

We wanted to keep a surprise Chris said while holding her hand

After the date shawna and Chris were in his backyard looking at the stars

Chris tonight was so fun shawna said while slipping off her shoes and sitting by pool and sticking her feet in

Ya expectly when Vinny and Madison got that whipped cream facial Chris said while sitting next to her and hugging her

Did anyone get pictures Becasue I would love to send those back home and show my friends how crazy we are over here

Ya Mikey did ask him for them I was going to use them as blackmail

So what's tomorrows dress up day for spirit week

Neon day I think do you have Any I could borrow

Ya I have hoodie you can borrow I have tons of neon since I had to use it for dance last year

Then what is next day

Crazy hair I'll do yours just leave it up to me

So see ya tommrow

Chris nodded and kissed her shawna saw her brother was watching them kiss smile. Chris saw his brother looking at them and smiled . Shawna grabbed her shoes and ran home.

Shawna your the luckiest girl in the world Kendall said

Really shawna said

Ya Chris is really lucky to have a girl like you Kendall said while hugging his baby sister

You guys are finally getting along Jennifer knight said

Ya mom we are shawna said

So family movie night till bed

Yes the two kids said

What one shawna Kendall said

Nemo shawna yelled while popping popcorn

Hey why don't you invite Chris over Jennifer said

Shawna please since he is like a part of Kendall said

Ok fine since you guys love him to death shawna said while going upstairs to her brothers room abd threw a rock at Chris's bed room window

Chris looked up from his book and went to see who it was and saw shawna in her brothers room

Hey what do u want at eight o clock at night Chris asked

Mom and Kendall were wondering if you want to come over fir a movie night shawna said

Sure anything you want me to bring

That big bag of jolly ranchers that you have in your room and it depends if we fall asleep pjs school stuff

Be over in ten

Shawna went to her room and got changed

So we have popcorn pop anything esle Jennifer said

Shawna and Chris Kendall said

Chris is on his way and he's bringing candy shawna said while opening the door

Hey you Chris said

Hey Chris Kendall said before going upstairs

Get in here you two Jennifer said

Mom I'm not a child anymore shawna said while laying out a blanket

Well you are still my baby girl she said

Ya now that you have a boyfriend I can tell Chris how crazy you were as a kid Kendall said

How crazy was my sweet pea Chris asked

Running around the house in my underwear screaming the rubber ducky song shawna said while throwing pillows on the floor

It can't beat mine Chris said

What is it shawna asked

Running around the whole yard screaming that same song

Ya you beat me for crazy child shawna said

When I grew up a little I got a little bit crazier chris said while sitting on the blanket

Like what

I was seven and we were in the pet store and I screamed fishy my super fish and people looked at me like I was nuts Chris said

I did that same thing but I was looking at cats and I did the funniest looney toons Impression when I did shawna said while sitting down

Was that the what up pussycat one Kendall said

Ya and you had to hide me that's what I remember shawna said

Wow you win most craziest kid in a pet store Chris said while the movie started

After the movie Jennifer covered up the two and got a picture of them sleeping. The next morning shawna and Chris woke up and yawned

Morning sleeping beauty Chris said to shawna

Morning shawna said while tossing him an orange juice

Morning lovebirds Kendall said

Morning shawna and Chris said in unison

So what is the plan after school jennifer asked the kids

Hang out with friends Kendall said

Dance then homework with the munchkin right here shawna said

What about Trevor Kendall said

Oh I don't know he seemed really different since I saw him shawna said

Oh and I'll be late tonight to dance Chris said while his change of clothes out of his dance bag

Really why shawna said while going upstairs

Why don't you come with me after school Chris said while taking the sweatshirt from her

Your not a clown are you shawna said while grabbing her flute and dance stuff

No but why do people ask that but no I work with kids at the local gymnastics center that my friends mom owns Chris said while grabbing his stuff

Really you did gymnastics shawna said while waiting for Kendall

Ya I did it before I did dance and it helped me in dance too Chris said getting in

Ya I did it I did it when I was in dance and I had to quit right before we moved shawna said while seeing a picture her mom sent her

What's it of Kendall asked

Me and Chris sleeping from last night shawna said while forwarding it to him

So I'm picking you two up from dance right Kendall asked

Ya the two kids said in unison

Let's try and make this a good day shawna said while grabbing her stuff

Amen to that Chris said while walking into the school

So how did the date go last night kerstin asked

Good it was just a movie date shawna said

After school shawna waited for Chris by his locker and heard his scream

Dallian leave him alone shawna said while grabbing a paper towel for his nose

Why should we

Shawna kicked him and left

Wow sweet pea never knew you had it in you Chris said

Ya I know shawna said while walking to his locker and waving good bye to Kerstin and Maleya

Hey so I talked to the owner and she said she could use another hand at the gym and I told her you would be into it and I told her your coming today Chris said while walking outside

Really what would I be doing shawna said while follwing him

Choreographing the floor routines Chris said while getting in

Really Chris I love you and I would love to shawna said happy

I knew you would

Once they got their shawna was in for a surprise of a her life time


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

So this is what Chris Corradino does when he's not dancing shawna said

Ya pretty much I work with the kids on the beams Chris said

Their they are I'm sharon you must be shawna she said

Yes I am shawna said

Chris told me about you and I can't wait to see what you have planned Sharon said

Shawna slapped Chris upside the head and followed her

Well girls we finally found you guys a new coach this is shawna abd I'll let her tell you about herself

Hi kids I'm shawna I come from a dance background but I did do gymnastics . Those two sports are a huge part of my life. I still take dance lessons at Icon Dance Complex that's where I met Chris he's the one who got me this job and I recently moved here from cross country Washington state and I'm in seventh grade honors student at Northwood Middle School any questions shawna asked

Yes how did you meet Chris a girl asked

Well were next door Neighbors and I met him when he was goofing off with his friends and kicked his butt at a three on three basketball game and then he took me to dance with him and were all in the same classes in school and were actually dating due to the fact one visit to the hospital changed everything any others shawna said

The girls shook their heads and got up

Ok so here's how warm up is going to work run three minutes come to the middle stretch some more then I'll work with everyone and this week I'm going to choreograph routines so I know were know where your guys strengths and weaknesses are now go shawna said while they started run

Seriously shawna Justin bieber Chris said

Ya and you are a dork shawna said

The kids finished and waited for shawna. Shawna kissed Chris abd told him he's going to get it at dance. The kids smiled at shawna as she came back

Yes kids that is my boyfriend shawna said

You guys are so cute a girl said

After that shawna met up with Chris and went to dance

So what took you guys long Madison asked

Gymnastics the two said while going to change

Really Maleya said

Ya Chris got me a job their and I love shawna said while eating a snack

Chris you are a dork Vinny said

Really that's the second time I heard that Chris said while grabbing a snack out of Shawna's dance bag

Who was the first Madison asked

Me I was using Justin Bieber music and he starts making fun of it Shawna said

Really Chris Justin Bieber is amazing Maleya said

Ya thank you he's ok I guess Chris said

So who is leading the class today Mikey said

Oh I will Shawna said

If you do what I think you are going to do just do it Madison said

Shawna put on her Justin Bieber playlist and laughed at Chris

Good job Madison said

After hip hop the kids had an hour to kill. So Shawna and Madison started dancing to random songs that where on her ipod

"So what song is this" Chris asked while video taping it

"It's a mix for one of my old hip hop numbers" Shawna said while smiling

"So you ready for Friday" Mikey asked

"Hell yes I am" Madison screamed

"Ok no more sugar for you" Shawna said while patting his head

"So are you doing jazz" Arielle asked

"Ya with these two helping me it will be a piece of cake" Shawna said

"Oh no Shawna you're not doing it again are you" Chris screamed

"Yes I am you made fun of my ring tone the first day so ya" Shawna said

"This not going to be fun" Chris moaned

"Oh it will Chrissy it will"Madison said

"Ok Madison this warm up I have planned is for you cool it will you" Shawna said

"Yes mother" Madison said

"Ok shall we get ready" Chris said

"We shall leave this one to be"

After class Shawna and Chris waited for Kendall to pick them up

"Shawna you and Madison showed me a new side to life" Chris said

"What going crazy" Shawna said while putting her stuff in the backseat

"Ya pretty much oh and hears the sweatshirt you let me borrow" Chris said while getting in next to her

"Keep it" Shawna said

They got home and smiled and kissed each other good night and ran home so they can wake up and do this all over again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Shawna how did you manage to get us to perform in it Mikey asked

They said anybody know any good performers and I said I'm a dancer and they said yes and we got it Shawna said while putting her stuff in her locker and grabbing her geography book

Where is Chris at don't you guys ride together Madison asked

Well... he had to get braces today, and he'll be here third period Shawna said while walking to class

Chris has to get braces Kerstin said in shock

Ya I know Shawna said

After lunch Shawna and Madison were walking to class when they heard a voice

Hey guys Chris said

Hey you Shawna said while hugging him

How was it Madison asked

Painful I looked like a chipmunk afterwards because my cheeks were swollen and numb but good Chris said while putting his stuff in his locker and grabbing his math and science book

Let me see your new braces kerstin said happy

I'll show them to everyone at practice before the assembly Chris said while taking Shawna's hand

I bet they look cute Shawna said while walking with Chris to class

So what did I miss in geography and English Chris asked

Nothing besides nick and Madison's presentations and geography we just got a packet that's not due till the end next week Shawna said while sitting next to Madison

After classes Shawna was waiting for Chris to get out of class so they can get their stuff.

Hey sorry it took so long I had to finish a project Chris said

It's ok Madison still has to come from orchestra Shawna said while going to her locker and grabbing her stuff

Oh I never knew he was in orchestra Chris said smiling

Aww Chris your braces look so so so cute Shawna said

"Dang it no one was suppose to see them" Chris said embarrassed

"Hey I'm your girlfriend so I should've seen them first Shawna said

"Fine and where are Jason, Louis, Julian, and Tristan" Chris asked while going to the gym

They are on their way traffic and geo can't come but Beth is coming with the order that are we performing Mikey said

They go get changed into a shirt, shorts ,and sweatshirts then got into the gym to hear what order they will be going in and sighed and then walked down to the track to warm up. Shawna was reading the order and looked around

What's first Kerstin asked

Just can't get enough but where is Vinny Shawna said worried.

Wait isn't he in band Madison asked

Ya so... Mikey asked

So he's playing in the assembly that's what Madison said

Well what are we going to Jason said worried

Shawna and Chris went to the band room and stood their waiting

May I help you the teacher said?

Ya we need someone Shawna said

Who

Me Vinny said

Why are you leaving class

He needs to come warm up since he's performing in the assembly Chris said

Ok then go have fun

Vinny quickly put his stuff away and met Shawna outside the classroom

Thank god you guys got me out of their Vinny said while going to the track

Your welcome I only did it because are wonderful number is first Shawna said while running next to Chris

Really Vinny moaned

Shawna and Chris nodded as they went back inside

What is after Kerstin asked

Large jazz then Shawna's solo then hip hop then iconic boys then iconic girls then small lyrical then Shawna and Chris's lyrical duo to close it is are small jazz and musical theater Madison said

Are duo it's not even done Chris moaned

We can do it I know we can Shawna said

Now you guys are in for a real treat; these next performances your about to see between each of the events is a group of students from here who are truly dedicated in the art of dance give it up for the iconic dancers Keely screamed

Shawna, Chris, Jason, Mikey, Vinny, Madison, nick, Louis and Thomas got ready for just cant get enough

**Boy I think about it every night and day**

**I'm addicted wanna jump inside your love**

**I wouldn't wanna have it any other way**

**I'm addicted and I just can't get enough**

**I just can't get enough**

**I just can't get enough**

**I just can't get enough**

**I just can't get enough**

**Honey got a sexy on steamin**

**She givin hotness a new meanin**

**Perfection mama you gleamin**

**Inception you got a brother dreamin dreamin**

**oh baby I'm beamin**

**I'm tryna holler at you, I'm screamin**

**Let me love you down this evenin**

**Love me, love me you know you are my demon**

**Girl we could form a team and**

**I could be the king you could be the queen and**

**My mind's dirty and it don't need cleanin**

**I love you long time so you know the meanin**

**Oh baby I can't come down so please come help me out**

**You got me feelin high and I can't step off the cloud**

**And I just can't get enough**

**Boy I think about it every night and day**

**I'm addicted wanna jump inside your love**

**I wouldn't wanna have it any other way**

**I'm addicted and I just can't get enough**

**I just can't get enough**

**I just can't get enough**

**I just can't get enough**

**I just can't get enough**

**Honey got me runnin like I'm Flo Jo**

**Signs her name on my heart with an X-O**

**Love's so sweet got me vexed oh**

**I wanna wish it right back like presto, yes**

**Meantime I wait for the next time**

**She come around 'fore I toast to the best time**

**We lol back and forth on the text line**

**She got me fishin for her love I confess I'm**

**Somethin bout her smile and that combo**

**Got me high and I ain't comin down yo**

**My heart's pumpin out louder than electro**

**She got me feelin like Mr. Roboto**

**Oh baby I can't come down so please come help me out**

**You got me feelin high and I can't step off the cloud**

**And I just can't get enough**

**Boy I think about it every night and day**

**I'm addicted wanna jump inside your love**

**I wouldn't wanna have it any other way**

**I'm addicted and I just can't get enough**

***This is mega switch up***

**I just can't**

**Not**

**Sunk in your bed rock**

**Caught**

**Up in your love shock**

**Knocked**

**Out by your cold shot**

**I'm stuck in your head like**

**Can't get out won't when**

**Makin me feign, give it to me**

**I want it all, know what I mean**

**Your love is a dose of ecstasy**

**Addicted**

**I can't get**

**Away from**

**You**

**Afflicted**

**I need it**

**I'm missin**

**I want your lovin right next to me**

**And I can't**

**Erase ya out of my memory**

After the group got finished they ran to get ready for jazz

So Chris when do we get to see your braces Maleya asked as he smiled

Their not really half as bad as you said they were Madison said while getting his jazz shoes on

Ya they hurt bad Chris said while walking towards Shawna and smiling

Ya you look very cute in braces Shawna said

Large jazz is up next Michael said softly

The group went and waited and did their group routine. The group looked at Madison and noticed he looked a bit pale.

Madison are you ok Michael asked worried

Ya just a little stomach ache Madison said

Here take this Shawna said while handing him a granola bar and a water bottle

Madison quickly ate the food and went on. Shawna looked at Michael who looked Madison worried.

"You think he's really ok" Michael asked Shawna

"Hopefully he has just four more numbers so I'm praying" Shawna said while getting in the starting position

**Nice legs, Daisy dukes,**

**Makes a man go whoo-whoo**

**That's the way they all come through**

**Like whoo-whoo whoo-whoo**

**Low-cut, see-through shirts That make you whoo-whoo**

**That's the way she come through**

**Like whoo-whoo whoo-whoo**

**(Cause I) Just set them up Just set them up **

**Just set them up **

**To knock them down**

**(Cause I) Just set them up Just set them up **

**Just set them up **

**To knock them down**

**I think I should know how**

**To make love to something innocent **

**Without leaving my fingerprints out, now**

**L-O-V-E's just another word **

**I'll never learn to pronounce**

**How do I say I'm sorry **

**'Cause the word is **

**Never gonna come out no**

**L-O-V-E's just another word **

**I'll never learn to pronounce**

**Tight jeans, Double D's Makin' me go whoo-whoo**

**All the people on the street Know [whoo-whoo-whoo-whoo]**

**Iced-out, lit-up **

**Make the kids go whoo-whoo**

**All the people on the street Know whoo-whoo whoo-whoo**

**(Cause I) Just set them up Just set them up **

**Just set them up **

**To knock them down**

**(Cause I) Just set them up Just set them up **

**Just set them up **

**To knock them down**

**I think I should know how **

**To make love to something innocent **

**Without leaving my fingerprints out now**

**L-O-V-E's just another word I'll never learn to pronounce**

**How do I say I'm sorry **

**'Cause the word is **

**Never gonna come out no **

**L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce**

**Push it baby **

**Push it baby out of control **

**I got my gun cocked tight And I'm ready to blow **

**Push it baby **

**Push it baby out of control This is the same old dance That you already know (x2)**

**I think I should know how **

**To make love to something innocent **

**Without leaving my fingerprints out no**

**L-O-V-E's just another word **

**I'll never learn to pronounce **

After large group jazz they went back to the other gym and sat down for awhile while the did they winter sports announcements

"Why do we all feel horrible" Mikey moaned

"I don't know" Vinny said while sitting down

"Madison how are you holding up" Shawna said

"Sore still" Madison said from the floor

"Shawna your up" Jason moaned

"Ugh" Shawna said while getting up

"Break a leg" Chris said

"Arent you coming to watch" Shawna said

"Fine" Chris said while getting up

"You two are together" Michael asked

"Ya for the last week where have you been" Jason said

Shawna and Chris walked down the hall and Shawna got ready.

"You ready you look like your about ready to pass out" Chris said

"I'm fine this weekend will be worse" Shawna said

"Your on"

Shawna went on and nailed it. She grabbed Chris and ran back and ate something.

"You must be hungry" Jason said smiling

"Ya I didn't eat much for lunch since I had to make up a test" Shawna said while eating a grape

"What's next" Malia asked

"Large hip hop" Shawna said with a mouthful of food

"Do we need to go over it" Mikey asked

Everyone shook their heads while getting up.

"You ready" Chris asked Shawna smiling

"Ya" Shawna said while taking a drink of water and grabbing her sweatshirt they needed.

"You guys are so cute" Nick said in a cute tone

"Oh shut up Nicky" Shawna said

"Did you just call him what I think you did" Malia said

"Ya because he knows I'm going to get him back at the hotel this weekend" Shawna said while leaving with Chris

"Shawna you are evil you know that" Chris said smiling

"Ya I know and he knows it too" Shawna said

After the rest of the of the performances they were brought out.

" I would like to thank all of these wonderful dancers and I want to wish them luck this weekend, and two dancers in particular. Shawna Knight and Christopher Corradino step forward please" Beth said

Shawna looked at Chris and stepped forward and smiled

"These two dancers worked so hard and Shawna being the newest dancer in are studio she learned so well and that duo within the week and really killed so you two deserve a round of applause give it up for them, and if it wasn't for Shawna we wouldn't really have been here and if you want to come check out these dances and many more come watch these dancers at the Raven hotel this weekend take a bow you two" she said as the two took a bow

After school the group went home and got ready. Shawna went and packed and smiled at the fact this will be her first competition together


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Shawna sat on her suitcase and make sure she had everything her hair and makeup stuff when she heard her name be called

"Shawna Chris is here are you ready" her mom yelled

"Ya just a second" Shawna yelled

"She'll be down in a second, make yourself at home" she said while Chris smiled and went to sit down

"Hey neighbor" Kendall said

"Hey Kendall" Chris said while sitting down

"Have fun this weekend"

"Oh we will the randomness the boys and I have just wow"

"Hey Chris sorry it took me long" Shawna said while bringing her stuff down

"Its ok" Chris said while hugging her

"One picture before you guys leave" Jennifer said

Shawna and Chris smiled for the picture before leaving

"Wow your family is just wow" Chris said

"I know be thankful you haven't seen my dad" Shawna said

"Why" Chris said while putting her stuff in the trunk

"He would mortify me in front of you" Shawna said while getting in

"Really" Chris said while helping his brother into car seat

"Ya, don't get me started on what he did when I was dating Trevor" Shawna said while helping him

"Do I really want to know" Chris said while getting in

"Uh no" Shawna said while sitting down and buckling up

"Ok kids what's your first number for today" Christina asked

"Are solos and then are duo then I have that trio with Madison and Vinny" Chris said

"So tomorrow is the big day for all of you guys" she asked

"Ya pretty much" Shawna said

"Have fun you guys" she said while parking the car

Shawna and Chris got out and looked at each other and grabbed their stuff

"So who are you rooming with" Chris asked

"Kerstin Maleya and Jeannie what about you" Shawna said

"Madison and his brothers" Chris said while going to the dressing room

Shawna smiled and went to the girls and saw Kerstin and Jeannie

"So what's first" Jeannie asked

"Solo but after I get changed I have to do my hair then I have to go help Chris with his makeup and hair" Shawna said while getting changed

"You look cute" Maleya said while Shawna curled her hair

"Thanks" Shawna said while doing her makeup and while reading a text

"Who is it from" Kerstin asked

"Chris he said to hurry up" Shawna said while putting a pair of sweatpants on

"Have fun" said

Shawna smiled and then went out and looked for Chris and Madison

"Hey you" Chris said while picking her up

"Chris put me down" Shawna said

"Ok fine" Chris said while setting her down

"Let's do this" Shawna said while doing his hair

"So Shawna are you excited to perform" Madison asked

"Ya I am now on to makeup" Shawna said while doing Chris's makeup

"Break a leg out their I know you will do good" Madison said while Chris got up

"Cant wait to see my baby girl do her solo" Chris said while hugging his girlfriend

"And I can't wait to see you do your solo" Shawna said while cleaning up

"So what is your solo song" Madison said

"When their was me and you it's a musical song but Geo turned it into a lyrical dance" Shawna said while reading a text

"Who is it" Chris asked

"Maleya I guess my solo is up first" Shawna said

"Good luck I know im not till later so I'll stay and watch you" Chris and Madison said in unison

Shawna grabbed the hair and makeup stuff and went backstage and sighed.

"Ok up first is a lyrical teen solo Shawna with When There Was Me and You" the announcer said

Shawna went up on stage and sighed. After the solo Shawna saw Chris and Madison backstage and smiled and hugged them

"Good job baby girl" Chris said while hugging her

"Thanks" Shawna said while smiling and hugging Chris

"So when do we get to see yours" Madison asked Chris

"Next after this one when's yours" Chris asked while Shawna went to get her sweats on

"After this next one" Madison said

"So I'll be watching two routines from the audience" Shawna said while putting on her jacket

"Yes you do" Chris said while kissing her

"Well I'm going to go break a leg you guys" Shawna said while hugging them

Chris and Madison looked Shawna and smiled knowing their best friend and girlfriend are amazing

"Next with jazz solo is number three Chris with more" the announcer said

Chris walked on stage and heard someone scream his name

"Go Chris" Shawna and Kerstin screamed

After Chris's routine he snuck into the audience and saw Shawna Maggie and Maleya

"Hey you did amazing" Shawna said while hugging him

"Ya you did you Madison and Shawna have some tough competition for first" Maleya said while Chris pulled Shawna to sit down on his lap

"Really I cant wait to see Madison's so we can say that" Shawna said while seeing Madison get ready for his solo

After the solos Shawna was in the dressing room getting her hair ready for her duo.

"Aww Shawna you look adorable" Jeannie said

"Thanks" Shawna said

"So you ready" Malia asked

"Yes but I'm going to go practice once with him and Madison and Vinny want to see" Shawna said smiling and getting a picture of her hair

"Picture time" Maleya said while getting a picture of the Icon dancers

Shawna and Kerstin looked at each other and smiled. Shawna smiled at Vinny and Madison and waited for Chris.

"Wow you look amazing" Madison said

"Lots of hairspray" Shawna said

"Very cute" Chris said while hugging her and setting the umbrellas down

"This is for are dance to" Shawna said

"Can we see the dance" Madison said

"Yes" Shawna said

After they practiced they went backstage. Shawna looked at Chris and smiled.

"Good luck" Madison said while smiling

After their performance Shawna and Chris went off stage and smiled at the group.

"Amazing job you guys" Beth said while hugging them

"Thanks" the two said

"When is your duo Madison" Chris asked

"Next" Madison said

"Whose this girl" Shawna said

"This is Trinity she's Tristan and Nick's cousin" Madison said before going on stage

After the duos Shawna was out in the lobby eating take out that Madison's mom brought for her Madison Chris and Vinny

"So what time do I get to see you three perform" Shawna said

"Nine so you can go take a shower to wash the hairspray out of your hair" Chris said while playing with her hair

"Okay then I can go then come back and watch it" Shawna said while throwing her take out container away

" I love you baby girl" Chris said

"I love you too cuddle bear" Shawna said while smiling

"Now that is cute right their" Madison said

" I know right" Vinny said

After Shawna was done she met the three out in the lobby

"Wow look at you three with looking all swaged out" Shawna said

"Its are thing" Vinny said

"Ya you keep thinking that" Chris said

"Hey you know its true" Madison said

"What song is my three friends doing" Shawna said

"The Boys are back hip hop style" Madison said

"I can't wait to see that" Shawna said

After they were done they were in the girls hotel room goofing. Shawna and Madison were screaming Justin Bieber songs off the top of their lungs

"Shawna sometimes I wonder if you really are my girlfriend" Chris said

"Ya I wonder that to" Shawna said while hearing something

"What was that" Jared asked

"Oh just the boyz goofing off" Jeannie said

"I swear they are so childish" Shawna said while laughing at Vinny

"Ya I know" Chris said

The next day the group of friends was eating breakfast when they saw their two choreographers and smiled

"So you guys ready for today" Geo said

"Ya we are" Jason said

"What about you superstar you and Chris killed it last night" Beth said while pointing to Shawna

"I'm ready so what time is are first number" Shawna asked Vinny

"In an hour so we should go" Vinny said

"So what's first" Madison asked

"Large group lyrical" he said

"So that's just Shawna and the rest of us" Jason said

"Then what is next" Chris asked

"Jazz then small group's then hip hop's then finale" Vinny said

"I'll be out to help you guys when I'm done I'll text Chris when I'm done how about that" Shawna said

"What song is jazz" Mikey said

"Starstruck" Shawna said

"Then what's small group"

"Peacock you love that one" Jeannie said

The group went and got ready. Shawna got a picture of her and Kerstin and laughed at it and quickly did her hair and makeup and went out and waited for the boyz

"Ok you guys ready" Shawna said

"Ok I'll do hair you do make up" Kerstin said

The two girls finished and went backstage.

"Next up is a jazz large group consisting of Madison Jared Chris Shawna Kerstin Jason Jasmyn Mikey Michael Vincent and Nick and they are Starstruck" the judge said

The group did their chant and went on. After the dance Shawna sat down in the dressing room and got ready for lyrical later on in the afternoon.

"So that was amazing" Madison said while walking around the school

"Ya it was a rush" Vinny said while following him

"It was fun this is way more fun than the ones back home" Shawna said while jumping on Chris's back

"That's good cutie pie" Chris said while smiling

After the awards the group was in the hotel room celebrating.

"So what awards did you guys get" Maleya asked

"First in teen solos Chris and I got first teen duo's girls hip hop got first and the finale got first, and we get to help out tomorrow at convention" Shawna said while hopping on Madison's back

"Ya I got third in solos and what she said" Chris said

"So who got second" Jasmyn asked

"I did" Madison said

"Wow you beat out Chris for once" Vinny said

"Ya surprised" Madison said

"Very" Jason said

"So how did your trio do" Mikey asked

"First" the three said

"So what's tomorrow like" Jared asked

"Well who's coming to that partnering workshop and hip hop class tomorrow" Shawna said

"What hip hop class" Mikey said

"The one Geo is teaching" Chris said

"Oh ya we all are and that partnering thing were all why did you want to know" Madison said

"Well Chris and I are helping out tomorrow at both of the classes" Shawna said

"Oh ya you guys won the teachers assistant award and got to help out at two classes" Vinny said

That night the group thought it would be nice to go to the pool when they heard a sound.

"What happened" Madison said

"He slipped and fell" Vinny said

"We need to get him to a hospital" Jason said

After the hospital they all went to bed knowing tomorrow was going to be fun. The next morning Shawna and Chris were up bright and early and went to see what was going on.

"Wow this is amazing" Shawna said

"Ya think" Chris said

"You guys must be Shawna and Chris" Billy said before Shawna screamed

"What's wrong" Chris asked her

"Well I'm standing in front of my favorite dancer" Shawna said

"That's cool"

At breakfast Shawna was texting her friends when she saw a few of them.

"Shawna is that you" Trey said

"Trey" Shawna said while running and leaping in his arms

"Hey you" Trey said smiling

"Who's this" Madison asked

"Guys these are my parents best friends kids who used to baby-sit me and my brother and they have a dance crew back in my home state" Shawna said while hugging the other two

"Wow" Chris said

"So what are you guys doing here" Shawna said while Nikko threw her over his shoulders

"Oh your dad told us were you guy's where you lived and your mom we thought we come surprise you and plus were taking the class" Nikko said while setting her down

"Really" Shawna said animated

"Ok who put sugar in this girl's food" Madison said

"No one she's normally like this" Trey said while getting a picture

"Come on sweet pea we have to get going" Chris said

"Who's this" Trey asked

"Guy this is my boyfriend Chris he is a dancer and a talented gymnast" Shawna said smiling

"Aww are baby girl is growing up" Nikko said

"Oh shut up you guys are thankful your mom hides your baby pictures" Shawna said while leaving

"She only hides them when your around" Chris said (1)

"So your happy" Madison said while following Shawna

"Ya those guys were like my best friends back home" Shawna said while hoping on Chris's back

"They seem nice" Jason said

"Ya they are just a little bit crazy my mom would come home and see us all passed out on the floor sleeping and she questioned those three like there was no tomorrow" Shawna said while they got to the ballroom

"So whose video taping this" Madison asked while they went in

"My mom" Chris said

"Ok" Shawna said

After that Shawna and Chris were in the lobby eating while their parents were getting pictures.

"Their so cute" Jennifer said

"Ya they are" Christine said

"Mom" Shawna and Chris moaned

"So when did Chris get braces" she asked

"Friday" his mom said

"Well this has been interesting lets go" Shawna said while grabbing Chris and going to find the others

"So what other workshops are you taking" Chris asked

"A ballet one and a freestyle hip hop contest, and another hip hop class I'm taking" Shawna said

"You entered that contest" Chris said

"Ya why"

"Well good luck and I'll be watching" Chris said

"Thanks so I take it you'll be in it" Shawna said while watching Madison and Vinny in a jazz workshop

"Ya I am" Chris said while laughing

"Good luck" Shawna said

"So what's next" Chris asked

"Ballet, then hip hop, then hip hop, then freestyle, then an encore performance of the girls hip hop" Shawna said while slipping on her ballet shoes

"Have fun I'll be in the lyrical one and then I'll meet you after" Chris said while walking to the other room

Shawna smiled and saw Trey coming and laughed at a thought she had

"If you say what I think you're going to say keep it in" Shawna said while smiling

"I was going to say you and your boyfriend are cute together" Trey said while smiling

After the convention Shawna and Chris went home with their parents and smiled

"Mom when did you want to tell me Trey and them came" Shawna said

"They wanted to surprise you" Jennifer said

"Oh" Shawna said while texting Trevor

"Ya and their staying with us"

"What" Shawna about screamed

"Ya and their staying in your room"

"Mom cant she stay with us" Chris said

"Sure I don't see why not she can stay in your sister's room" Chris's mom said

"Yes" Shawna and Chris screamed

"Don't you need to pack" Jennifer asked

"Nope I have tons of clothes in my suitcase I might need to run home and get shoes that's it" Shawna said

"Then its established she's staying with us" Chris said happy

Shawna's mom parked and the two got out and started doing their happy dance.

"Wow you two are nuts" Kendall said

"Well you get a week away from me" Shawna said while still dancing

"Really mom" Kendall said

"Ya since Trey, Chris, and Nikko are staying with us she thought it would be nice to get away for the week" Jennifer said

"Where is she staying grandmas" Kendall said

"No I'm staying with Chris and his parents" Shawna said while grabbing her stuff

"Have fun" Kendall said

Shawna and Chris went in and sat down on the couch.

"What now" Shawna said while holding his hand

"Sleep I guess since we have school tomorrow" Chris said

"Ya your right" Shawna said while getting up

They went upstairs and kissed each other good night. Shawna lay on the bed and smiled at the fact she's staying with the most amazing guy ever.

**AN1: Trey Nikko and Chris are from another one of my favorite dance crews Phunk Phenomenon **

**AN2: Longest chapter yet **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Shawna woke up to someone slapping her with a pillow

"If its Chris go away" Shawna moaned

"It's Michael" Chris said

Shawna sat up and smacked Chris with her pillow

"Morning sleeping beauty" Chris said

"Morning" Shawna said

"Ready for today"

"Yes I am"

Shawna and Chris got ready for school

"So what's the plan for today" Chris's mom asked

"School gymnastics dance then home" Chris said

"Ok you guys have fun today" she said

"Ready" Shawna said while coming downstairs

"Ya" Chris said

School flew by and then the two went to work.

"So" Shawna said to Chris

"Your not going to put on Justin Bieber are you" Chris said

"No because this week is choreo, oh ya warm ups maybe" Shawna said while getting out

After work the two got the studio and sighed

"So how was it" Jared asked

"Horrible" Shawna said while grabbing her clothes

"Chris" Madison said

"Same" Chris said while grabbing his clothes

"Why" Jason asked

"They were being brats" Shawna said while throwing her clothes in her dance bag

"Amen and they complained so much" Chris said

"Like one kid hated her choreography I came up so she was complaining so much" Shawna said while handing Chris a snack

"Ya and this one kid fell off the beam and she blamed me" Chris said while nibbling at his snack

"Wow you guys had it bad" Maleya said

"Ya lucky we can come here and have fun and not deal with little brats" Shawna said while eating and Chris nodded

"Well I got good news for you guys" Geo said

"What is it" Jared asked

"Well I talked to the local high school and she asked if we could be the entertainment at their next pep assembly" he said

"Really" Jasmyn screamed

"Ya now the bad news, the studio can't pay for all of you guys to go to Hip Hop International this summer"

"What if we do like a benefit and all the money raised can go towards the cause" Maleya said

"Ya and why not make it like a talent show" Nick Mara spoke up

"I like that idea I'm putting Shawna, Chris, Madison, Vinny, Sarah, and Maleya in charge of the planning of this amazing event" Geo said smiling

The kids screamed for joy. After rehearsal Shawna, Chris, Madison, Jason and Sarah went to the park to relax. Shawna and Sarah went to the playground while the boys chased each other around the park

"So" Sarah said while sitting on a swing

"What" Shawna said smiling

"I have a crush on someone can you help me"

"Who"

"Nick Rubiano"

"What you like him"

"Ya he's cute and funny"

"Just talk to him"

"How did you and Chris get together?"

"Long story I was unpacking and I heard goofing off coming from the neighbors and that's how I met Chris since we are neighbors and ya that's how we met"

"And you guys have been together since"

"Pretty much through thick and thin and ya I don't want to leave him"

"Shawna Sarah come on" Madison said

Shawna and Sarah got off the swings and went with the boys. Shawna looked at Chris who was covered in mud

"Do I wanna ask" Shawna said

"Ya you don't" Chris said

"Vinny pushed him down and hill and he landed in a mud puddle" Madison said

Once Shawna and Chris got home Chris went and took a shower. Shawna was looking through an old album of pictures of when he was growing up

"Wow" Shawna said

"ya my baby brother has grown up so much" Ashley said

"Ya its amazing" Shawna said while looking at more pictures

Later on that night Shawna and Chris were outside together by the pool.

"So ready for Friday" Chris said

"yes I am" Shawna said

"Would you like to dance" Chris asked smiling

"Yes I would" Shawna said smiling

Chris put on their first slow dance song and smiled. Shawna smiled and pulled him into a hug. Ashley and Michael were watching from a window and smiled

**Take my hand, take a breath**

**Pull me close and take one step**

**Keep your eyes locked on mine,**

**And let the music be your guide.**

**Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)**

**We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**

**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**

**Can I have this dance**

**Take my hand, I'll take the lead**

**And every turn will be safe with me**

**Don't be afraid, afraid to fall**

**You know I'll catch you threw it all**

**And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)**

**'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**

**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**

**Can I have this dance**

**Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide**

**'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop**

**Let it rain, let it pour**

**What we have is worth fighting for**

**You know I believe, that we were meant to be**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)**

**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**

**Can I have this dance**

**Can I have this dance**

**Can I have this dance**

Shawna looked at Chris and hugged him. Ashley looked at Michael and smiled

"Chrissy has an amazing girlfriend" he said

"Yes he does" Ashley said

Shawna and Chris were standing by the edge of the pool when all of the sudden the two fell in. The two were having fun when Shawna heard a voice.

"You two having fun" Trey said

"Yes we are" Shawna said

"Oh hey baby sis" Kendall said

"Hey big bro" Shawna said while getting out of the pool

"Having too much fun"

"Yes" Shawna said before Chris pulled her back in

"Your sister is wired" Nikko said to Kendall

"Ya but what do you expect she grew up around guys her whole life" Kendall said while watching Shawna and Chris splash each other in the pool

"You scared to tell her you're going to Cali to record music"

"Ya because Chris was her first boyfriend to care about her, the others normally didn't care so if we leave she'll be heartbroken and I don't want to see my baby sister have her heart broken again"

"You're a good brother Kendall"

"Thanks"

Ashley and Michael came outside and handed the kids a towel

"That was some fun you kids had" Ashley said

"What do you expect sis" Chris said while drying off

"Ya we had fun and my brother interrupted it" Shawna said while drying her hair

"Ya Michael approves of you" Ashley said while hugging her baby brother

Chris smiled and hugged Michael. Shawna hugged Michael and kissed his check. Later that night Ashley, Chris, Shawna, and Michael were watching old home movies.

"Oh mom this one" Chris said

"What's wrong with this one" she said

"Potty training mom" Ashley said

Shawna started laughing.

"Sorry Chris but you gotta admit these are funnier than mine" Shawna said

"Ya but does your mom video tape everything" Chris said

"Ya she has me being born to" Shawna said

"Why don't you go get some" Mrs. Corradino said

"If you want me to then come on Chris lets go" Shawna said while getting up

"Why me" Chris said

"So in case I get attacked by a bad guy you can fend them off of me" Shawna said while slipping on her slippers and hoddie sweatshirt

"Ok fine" Chris said

"Can I come Chrissy" Michael said

"Can he mom" Chris asked

"Ya why don't all of you kids go" she said

All the kids went over to Shawna's house. Shawna knocked on the door.

"Who is it" Kendall said

"Shawna, Chris, and Chris's sister and brother" Shawna said

Kendall went and opened the door and hugged his baby sister and eyed Chris's sister

"Hey mom" Shawna said while getting inside

"Hey baby girl who's this cutie pie" Mrs. Knight said while seeing Michael

"This is my baby brother Michael" Chris said

"He's so cute" Kendall said

"Yes he is" Ashley said before kissing Michael on the cheek and smiling at Kendall

"Mom where are those home movies from when I was little we were wondering if we can get some" Shawna asked

"Upstairs in the spare bedroom" she said

Shawna and Chris went upstairs and grabbed some. Ashley set Michael down and sat with Kendall talking. Michael walked over to where Kendall and Ashley were but sat on the floor next to the kitty and started petting it. Shawna and Chris found their way to the spare bedroom

"Ok what ones" Shawna said

"I say first pony ride, dance, first day of school, 8th birthday" Chris said

"Really Corradino those ones were horrible" Shawna said

"Oh I don't know, my first pony ride I fell off the horse, dance class I fell on my butt, first day of school I threw up all over Kendall, 8th birthday I ran out of my own party" Shawna said

"Oh wow Knight you were right about it being horrible" Chris said

"You got that right Corradino" Shawna said while going downstairs

"Hey you" Trey said

"Hey" Shawna said while coming downstairs

"Hey Chris" Chris said while shutting the front door

"Hey" Chris said

"What are you doing back so soon" Nikko asked

"Uh came for some movies" Shawna said

"Oh"

"Ya"

"Come on sweetie" Chris said

Shawna smiled at Chris and Nikko and left with Chris.

"Uh were forgetting some people Chris" Shawna said

"Oh my sister and brother" Chris said

Shawna opened the door and grabbed Chris and went back in and saw Kendall and Ashley asleep on the couch. Shawna grabbed Michael and left.

"Where's my sister" Chris said while Shawna shut the door

"Sleeping" Shawna said

The next morning Shawna and Chris woke up and got ready for school


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Everyone went straight to Icon after to school

Shawna and Chris saw Madison, Michael, and Mikey going in. Shawna and Chris smiled and followed

So what's going with Friday Jared asked

Well we get the full day off then no rehearsal so ya Vinny said

Shawna and Chris moan

You still have work Michael asked

Ya and it's a competition weekend Shawna

Ya and competitions are always horrible with them Chris said

Worse than are competitions Madison asked

Ya because all we do is sit and watch Chris said

Hold on I need to see something Shawna seeing Nick and Sarah

So will you go out with me Sarah asked Nick

I would love to nick said

Sarah looked at Shawna and smiled.

Ok guys I want the girls to go with Beth and the boyz come with me but first who can't go on Friday Geo said while all the girls but Shawna and the high school girls raised their hands . Later on Chris and Shawna were at subway thinking.

"So why is Geo making us do a special dance" Chris asked

"I don't know" Shawna said

Later on in the two went back to the studio and saw two new people they never saw before.

"Uh Chris I think we are not in hip hop land anymore" Shawna said

"I think so to" Chris said

"Their they are guys this is Gunter and Tinka they will be teaching you guys a very cute and sexy ballroom routine for Friday" Geo

"Ball what" Chris said

"Ballroom I take it you don't watch so you think you can dance or Dancing with the Stars" Shawna said

"Uh no" Chris said

"Chris you seriously need to watch more TV" Shawna said

After they learned it they saw the boyz and smiled

"Do you guys want to do it" Geo asked the two

"Sure" Shawna and Chris said in unison

Geo went and switched CD's and pressed play. Shawna smiled at Chris who tried to make her laugh.

**My first kiss went a little like this**

**And twist and twist**

**Well, my first kiss went a little like this**

**And twist and twist**

**I said no more teachers and no more books**

**I got a kiss under the bleachers, hopin' that nobody looks**

**Lips like licorice, tongue like candy**

**Excuse me, miss, but can I get you out your panties?**

**In the back of the car on the way to the bar**

**I got you on my lips, I got you on my lips**

**At the foot of the stairs with my fingers in your hair**

**Baby, this is it**

**She won't ever get enough once she gets a little touch**

**If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say**

**She won't ever get enough once she gets a little touch**

**If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say**

**My first kiss went a little like this**

**I said no more sailors and no more soldiers**

**With your name in a heart tattooed up on their shoulders**

**Your kiss is like whiskey, it gets me drunk**

**And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue**

**In the back of the car on the way to the bar**

**I got you on my lips, I got you on my lips**

**At the foot of the stairs with my fingers in your hair**

**Baby, this is it**

**She won't ever get enough once she gets a little touch**

**If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say**

**She won't ever get enough once she gets a little touch**

**If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say**

**My first kiss went a little like this**

**And twist and twist**

**Well, my first kiss went a little like this**

**And twist and twist**

**She won't ever get enough once she gets a little touch**

**If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say**

**She won't ever get enough once she gets a little touch**

**If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say**

**She won't ever get enough once she gets a little touch**

**If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say**

**She won't ever get enough once she gets a little touch**

**If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say**

Everyone looked at the two in shock.

"That was" Madison said

"It was" Nick R said

"Sexy" Jared said

"Hott!" Vinny said

"Ya you guys killed it" Sarah said

"Thanks" Shawna said

When the two got home Shawna laid on her bed thinking about the dance

"So" Ashley said

"So what" Shawna said

"You look like you just lived one of those fantasies"

"Ya I get to do a ballroom routine with your brother"

"Oh my gosh, you have to show us" Ashley said while pulling her out of bed

"Hold on let me call my mom and Kendall and see if they want to see it" Shawna said

"Ok"

Shawna pulled out her cell and called her mom

Hello

Hey mom it's me listen can you and Kendall come over for a second

Sure why

We want to show you guys something

Ok we'll be over shortly

Shawna hung up and went downstairs. Chris smiled as she came down.

"So what did she say" Ashley said

"Yes" Shawna said while watching Michael answering the door

"Hey baby sister" Kendall said

"Hey Ken mom you brought the three stooges" Shawna said

"Hey" Trey said

"Come on in" Mrs. Corradino said

The five guests came in and sat down. Kendall sat next to Ashley who was holding Michael in her lap. Shawna looked at Chris scared.

"Shawna its ok" Chris said

"But I never done this type of stuff in front of my brother" Shawna said

"Shawna just do it"

"Fine"

Ashley pressed play and the two were off. After the dance they looked at the siblings.

"Chris that was just" his mother said speechless

"Ya sis that was just wow" Kendall said

"Ya Shawna I didn't know you could move like that" Nikko said

"Ya I didn't know you could shake it like that" Trey said

Shawna and Chris both went to bed and prayed that tomorrow will be grand and amazing

**AN1: Sorry for the long update**

**AN2: I might be updating all of my Iconic Boyz stories soon**

**AN3: Hope you like**


	12. Chapter 12

The group of friends were walking to the gymnastics center.

"So this is where you and Shawna work" Madison asked Chris

"Ya and today we are so glad we have a day off" Chris said

"So why did we come here on your day off" Nick Rubiano asked

"So that way we don't have to come here on a day we work" Chris said while seeing Shawna and the girls

"Hey guys" Sarah said while hugging Nick

"Hey" Chris said while seeing Shawna

"So what's the plan" Madison asked

"Just rehearse the numbers that have tricks and flips in" Shawna said

After rehearsal the group went to Albivi's to hang out.

"Ok so why didn't we bring are stuff" Jason asked"

Well we as in Shawna and I we thought we could use a fun day" Chris said

"Fun meaning" Madison asked

"Fun its open gym night tonight, then after we go have fun in the park" Shawna said

"Wow thanks you guys" Mikey said

"We needed it with all the stress from this to competitions to the benefit to the summer show we have a lot on are plate" Chris said

After they ate they went back to the gym and smiled. Shawna and Chris went to the balance beams while Madison and Jason went to the floor to practice flips, While Sarah and Nick went to the bars.

"This is nice" Shawna said while watching the others

"Ya it is" Chris said

"Shawna remember this song" Madison said happy

"Oh ya I do" Shawna said while going to the floor and pulling Chris to the floor and dancing

**I always knew you were the best**

**The coolest girl I know**

**So prettier than all the rest**

**The star of my show**

**So many times I wished**

**You'd be the one for me**

**But never knew it'd get like this**

**Girl, what you do to me**

**You're who I'm thinkin' of**

**Girl, you ain't my runner up**

**And no matter what**

**You're always number one**

**My prize possession, one and only**

**Adore you girl, I want you**

**The one I can't live without**

**That's you, that's you**

**You're my special little lady**

**The one that makes me crazy**

**Of all the girls I've ever known**

**It's you, it's you**

**My favorite, my favorite**

**My favorite, my favorite girl**

**My favorite girl**

**You're used to goin' out your way**

**To impress these Mr. Wrongs**

**But you can be yourself with me**

**I'll take you as you are**

**I know they said believe in love**

**It's a dream that can't be real**

**So girl let's write a fairytale**

**And show 'em how we feel**

**You're who I'm thinkin' of**

**Girl you ain't my runner up**

**And no matter what**

**You're always number one**

**My prize possession, one and only**

**Adore you girl, I want you**

**The one I can't live without**

**That's you, that's you**

**You're my special little lady**

**The one that makes me crazy**

**Of all the girls I've ever known**

**It's you, it's you**

**My favorite, my favorite**

**My favorite, my favorite girl**

**My favorite girl**

**Baby it's you**

**My favorite, my favorite**

**My favorite, my favorite girl**

**My favorite girl**

**You take my breath away**

**With everything you say**

**I just wanna be with you**

**My baby, my baby, oh**

**My miss don't play no games**

**Treat you no other way**

**Than you deserve**

**'Cause you're the girl of my dreams**

**My prize possession, one and only**

**Adore you girl, I want you**

**The one I can't live without**

**That's you, that's you**

**You're my special little lady**

**The one that makes me crazy**

**Of all the girls I've ever known**

**It's you, it's you**

**My prize possession, one and only**

**Adore you girl, I want you**

**The one I can't live without**

**That's you, that's you**

**You're my special little lady**

**The one that makes me crazy**

**Of all the girls I've ever known**

**It's you, it's you**

**You're my favorite girl**

**(My favorite, my favorite)**

**Favorite girl, favorite girl, favorite girl**

**(My favorite, my favorite girl, my favorite girl)**

**Favorite girl, favorite girl, favorite girl**

**(My favorite, my favorite, my favorite)**

**(My favorite girl, my favorite girl)**

**Favorite girl**

"Or this one" Vinny said

**You know you love me, I know you care**

**Just shout whenever, and I'll be there**

**You are my love, you are my heart**

**And we will never, ever, ever be apart**

**Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'**

**"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?**

**Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes**

**My first love broke my heart for the first time**

**And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh**

**Like baby, baby, baby, no**

**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**

**I thought you'd always be mine, mine**

**Baby, baby, baby, oh**

**Like baby, baby, baby, no**

**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**

**I thought you'd always be mine, mine**

**For you, I would have done whatever**

**And I just can't believe we're here together**

**And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you**

**I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring**

**And I'm in pieces, baby fix me**

**And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream**

**I'm goin' down, down, down, down**

**And I just can't believe my first love won't be around**

**And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh**

**Like baby, baby, baby, no**

**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**

**I thought you'd always be mine, mine**

**Baby, baby, baby, oh**

**Like baby, baby, baby, no**

**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**

**I thought you'd always be mine, mine**

**When I was 13, I had my first love**

**There was nobody that compared to my baby**

**And nobody came between us who could ever come above**

**She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck**

**She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks**

**She made my heart pound**

**I skip a beat when I see her in the street**

**And at school on the playground**

**But I really wanna see her on a weekend**

**She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin'**

**And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin'**

**Baby, baby, baby, oh**

**Like baby, baby, baby, no**

**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**

**I thought you'd always be mine, mine**

**Baby, baby, baby, oh**

**Like baby, baby, baby, no**

**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**

**I thought you'd always be mine, mine**

**I'm all gone**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**Now I'm all gone**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**Now I'm all gone**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone**

**I'm gone**

At the park the group of friends was just goofing off.

"Guys again really" Chris said while getting up out of a mud puddle

"Ya its just fun watching you scream like that" Madison said before Chris pushed him in a mud puddle

"Ha-ha" Chris said

"Chris just go jump in the lake" Vinny said

Chris walked on the dock and jumped in. Shawna and Sarah were watching this and heard Chris scream.

"It's cold"

Shawna and Sarah laughed and went over their.

"Ok Corradino who told you to do this" Sarah asked

"Uh Vinny" Chris said while getting out

"You know not to listen to him unless it is a dance question or something" Shawna said

"Ya did you forget that nitwit" Sarah said

"Ya" Chris said

At home Shawna ran up to Chris's room to grab him another pair of clothes.

"What are you doing in Chris's room" Michael said

"Grabbing him a pair of clothes since he didn't have a brain and he jumped into a lake" Shawna said

"Wow" Ashley said

"Ya that and the fact he screamed it was cold was funny" Shawna said

"Shawna what would Chris ever do without you" Ashley said

"Ya" Shawna said while leaving the room

Chris smiled as she tossed him the clothes. After Chris got changed they went and did their homework. Shawna smiled at him.

"You ready for tomorrow" Chris asked

"Ya were going to have fun" Shawna said

After they finshed their homework Ashley walked into her room too see her brother sleeping on the floor but she knew it was worth it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

The kids get to the high school and looked around

"Vinny can you believe your going to be here next year" Sarah said

"No I'm scared though" Vinny said

"Don't worry my friend said freshman year is easy" Jared said

"And so did my sister" Chris said

"Speaking of which won't we be seeing her today" Shawna said

"Ya and Vincent won't we be seeing your" Chris said

"Oh ya, and Shawna's brother too" Vinny said

Shawna nodded and saw the girls

"You guys must be the Icon dancers" the principal said while the kids nodded

"By a show of hands how many are going here next year or have siblings that go here" she asked

Shawna, Chris, Madison, Louis, Nick Mara, and Mikey and Vinny raised their hand and smiled

"Ok who are the ones with siblings" she asked

"We all are" Vinny said

"Who are your guy's brothers and sisters" she asked

"Kendall Knight" Shawna said

"Ashley Corradino" Chris said

"Justin Alamia" Madison said

"Angelica DiPippa" Louis said

"Chris and Robert Mara" Nick said

"Bianca and Alessandra Castronovo" Vinny said

"Nicolette Fusco" Mikey said

"Any of you going here next year" she asked

Shawna Chris and Madison, Nick and the others quickly put their hand down leaving Vinny to have his hand up

"Ok someone could've lied so I'm not the only one" Vinny said

"We love you Vinny, but you gotta face this one alone" John said before the bell ring

The older siblings saw their younger ones and smiled and went over and hugged them.

"So these are the older siblings you must be so proud of your brothers and sisters" the principal said

"Yes we are" Angelica said while hugging Louis

"Ya my baby sister holds up good with these guys" Kendall said while Shawna got on his back

"Well I am excusing the older siblings for the day since some of you have dances that you guys have to practice for" she said while leaving

Shawna leapt into Kendall's arms as Chris hugged his sister.

"Your cute" Ashley said to Kendall

"Thanks so are you" Kendall said

Shawna and Chris let go of their siblings and hugged each other.

"So what dance do we want to run first" Jason asked

"Why don't we run it in order?" Louis said

At lunch Shawna and Chris were getting ready to perform.

"Smile" Ashley said

Shawna and Chris smiled and got a goofy picture.

Ok you two ready Geo said while Shawna and Chris nodded

"Ok then we'll do the large group jazz"

Shawna and Chris were getting ready when they heard the principal say

"We are very lucky today to have a group of dancers performing at are assembly and here for you at lunch you might have seen these guys if your friends with Angelica DiPippa Justin Alamia Bianca and Alessandra Castronovo Ashley Corradino these older siblings are part of the Icon family so give it up for the Icon dancers" she yelled

Shawna and Chris looked at each other and got ready. After the two were done they went over to the group and smiled

"So who's doing the next lunch" Sarah asked

"I thought we voted the trio" Jason said

"Not that just yet" Madison said

"Wait wasn't it the girls" Vinny said

"Hello there is only 5 of us" Shawna said

"Five" Jason asked

"Me Sarah Angelica Nicolette ok so four" Shawna said while getting on Kendall's back

"Wait what if we add two boys" Vinny said

"What ones" Jason asked

"You and Chris" Madison said

"Ok that wouldn't be as bad" Nicolette said

"Ya" Sarah said

"It would be cool" Shawna said

At the assembly the group was scared.

"So what's first" Madison asked with a nervous tone in his voice

"The icon mini's" Vinny said

Shawna looked at Alex and Jade and smiled. Alex and Jade saw Shawna and hugged her

"Aww" Julian's mom said

"What" Nick R said

"Just look at your brother and Jade" she said

"Chris isn't Michael suppose to be here"

"Ya but where is he" Chris said

"Right here" Ashley said

"Thank god" Shawna said

The group heard Alessandra sing the national anthem and gave her a big round of applause. Vinny ran up and hugged his sister. After the assembly the group went to Chuck E Cheese.

"No fair" Madison said to Mikey

"I win" Mikey said

"Guys come on let's eat" Shawna said

The guys sat down and looked at Geo.

"Well guys we made it this far and i cant wait to see what you guys have planned for the benfit speaking of which how are we doing on that" he asked

"Well we got everything planned, it's going to be at the middle school next week we have food and everything we are planning to have a contest to see who can do the most turns in a row and some of the money we rasied is going to help kids that don't have the money and want to learn how to dance thats what are work does when they have something like this" Shawna said

"Well i like it"

After they had fun Shawna came home to a surprise.

"Mom what's going on" Shawna said

"Well sis we are going to.." Kendall said


	14. Chapter 14

We are going to California Kendall said

Really why Shawna said

Well me and my friends got a recording contract and well ya

Why couldn't you guys get one from a record label in New York

Because this guy who wants us is a mega producer

Oh ok

Kendall walked away knowing he just broke his sisters heart. Shawna walked up to her room and looked at a picture of her and Chris from their first competition together. It may have been a goofy picture but it was one of the memories she will have of them together. She sighed knowing that she was going to break his heart. She sat on her bed thinking about all the memories they had together from when they first met to their first competition. The next day was picture day at icon. Shawna and Chris got to the studio happy.

You ok Madison said to Shawna

Ya I'm fine Shawna said

You sure Chris asked

Ya I'm sure she said

After pictures the group of friends went out to eat

Ok Shawna what's up Nick Rubiano asked her

Ok but you got to promise not to tell Chris ok she said

The group of friends nodded. Shawna sighed and looked at Chris.

Well I'm moving to California she said

What why Sarah said

My brother and his friends got a recording contract in LA and we leave next weekend she said while Madison and Tristan hugged her

So you won't be able to do the show Vinny asked

No or if a can get my dad to fly out with me she said while whipping a tear away

Shawna why don't you want to go, you can jump start your dance career Michael asked

Because, Chris was my first boyfriend that didn't use me and he was the boy I wanting and you guys are like a second family to me, and I never had good friends like you she said

Shawna your one amazing girl I think he would be proud of you Jason said

So you think I should she said

Ya because he will be happy for you Madison said

Ya, but I think she's trying to say she doesn't want to break his heart Nick Rubiano said

Ya because can't you tell how happy they are together Tristan said

Ya and it's always cross country for me and I want to stay in one place Shawna said

After the talk Shawna walked home knowing it was going to be a hard week. Chris was on his room thinking why Shawna was acting the way she was

What's up baby bro Ashley asked Chris

It's just Shawna was acting wired at pictures and after so what do you think is going on Chris asked

I don't know baby bro maybe she's hiding something from you

Ok I love you sis

I love you too

The next day Shawna was outside and walking when she saw Chris mowing the lawn.

"Hey sweet pea" Chris said

"Hey can we talk when you're done" Shawna said

"Ya I'll meet you over at your house"

"Ya and if I'm not their I'm over at Madison's"

"Ok love you sweet pea"

"Love you too"

Shawna walked to Madison's and looked worried

"Madison it's your girlfriend" his younger brother yelled

"Oh shut up Spencer" Madison said while answering the door

"So I'm your girlfriend" Shawna said while smiling

"No and what's up" Madison said

"Listen I'm going to tell Chris and I want one of you to be their with me" Shawna said

"So why didn't you call Sarah and Jason and or Nick, Tristan and Alex" Madison asked

"Because I trusted you since the first day we met and I always thought of you as a brother and I was worried when you were hurt that day and you always can make me laugh" Shawna said

"Really" Madison said

"Ya you were the most amazing guy"

"When are you planning on telling him"

"Once he's done with his yard which might be awhile"

"So do you want to go hang out at your house"

"ya"

Later on Shawna called Jason, Sarah, Tristan, Nick, and Alex. Madison was waiting by the window as a lookout.

"Shawna calm down it will be alright" Nick said

"Ya its not like you're telling him that you're going to die" Sarah said

"He's coming" Madison yelled

Shawna collected herself and opened the door. Chris smiled at her and went inside

"So what is it" Chris said

"Well I'm moving" Shawna said

"To where"

"California"

"Oh why"

"Because Kendall and his three friends got a recording contract, and Michael drilled the thought of me jump starting my dance career"

"Shawna I will be happy as long as you're happy"

"But I wont be happy knowing I'm across the country and you're over here, Chris Corradino I love you so much" Shawna said before crying

Madison, Jason, Sarah, Nick, Tristan, and Alex heard crying and looked at Shawna crying on Chris's shoulder.

"Shawna its ok" Chris said

"Chris you are the only true boyfriend I loved, I'm scared to leave you and stuff" Shawna said while wiping her tears

"Shawna I will always be in your heart no matter what"

"Slow dance" Shawna said while smiling

"We shall" Chris said while taking her into the living room

Madison, Jason, Sarah, Nick, Tristan, and Alex sat on the couch watching the two. Shawna and Chris got ready and saw Madison press play

**Take my hand, take a breath**

**Pull me close and take one step**

**Keep your eyes locked on mine,**

**And let the music be your guide.**

**Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)**

**We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**

**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**

**Can I have this dance**

**Take my hand, I'll take the lead**

**And every turn will be safe with me**

**Don't be afraid, afraid to fall**

**You know I'll catch you threw it all**

**And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)**

**'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**

**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**

**Can I have this dance**

**Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide**

**'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop**

**Let it rain, let it pour**

**What we have is worth fighting for**

**You know I believe, that we were meant to be**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)**

**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**

**Can I have this dance**

**Can I have this dance**

**Can I have this dance**

The group looked shocked and smiled. Shawna and Chris looked at each other know that the two will always be together.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next thing they knew it was that time already. Shawna and Chris were sitting inside and looking at each other. Shawna looked at Chris trying not to cry.

"Don't cry sweetie just think you can call, text, Skype me or anything" Chris said

"But Chris you're the one true boyfriend I have ever had" Shawna said

"I know but try and be happy for me ok" Chris said

"I'll try" Shawna said smiling

Shawna just remember I loved you for who you were not what you had, and I want you to also remember that I will always be in your heart no matter what"

"Chris and just remember your stronger those bullies and just stand up to them and I have

**I guess I should've known better,**

**to believe that my luck could change, Oh.**

**I let my heart and forever**

**Finally learned each other's names.**

**I tell myself, "this time it's different."**

**No goodbyes, cause I can't bear**

**to say it.**

**"I'd never survive the one that's coming",**

**If I stay, Oh no!**

**Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back.**

**Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad.**

**You know I'm strong, but I can't take that.**

**Before It's too late. Oh, just Walk Away!**

**(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Ooh, just Walk Away!**

**(Walk, Walk, Walk Away)Oh yeah yeah.**

**I really wish I could blame you, **

**But I know that it's no one's fault. **

**(no one's fault)**

**A Cinderella with no shoe, **

**And a prince that doesn't know **

**he's lost.**

**This emptiness feels so familiar**

**Each goodbye, just the same old song**

**But this time I will not surrender!**

**'Cause I'm gone, Ooh, yeah!**

**Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back.**

**Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad.**

**You know I'm strong, but I can't take that.**

**Before It's too late. Oh, just Walk Away!**

**(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Ooh, just Walk Away!**

**(Walk, Walk, Walk) Away-aye-aye, yeah.**

**Ooh, I've got to let it go.**

**Start protecting my heart and soul.**

**Cause I don't think I'll survive a goodbye again.**

**Not again!**

**Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back.**

**Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad.**

**You know I'm strong, but I can't take that.**

**Before It's too late. (Before It's Too Late!)**

**Oh, just Walk Away!**

**(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Walk Away, Walk Away, yeah!**

**(Walk, Walk, Walk Away!) Walk Away, Walk Away, All right!**

**(Walk Away, Walk Away, Yeah, Walk Away!) Walk Away, Walk Away.**

**(Oh, Walk, Walk, Walk Away!) Walk Away, Walk Away, Ooh..**

**Ooh..**

Chris looked sad as Shawna left and went back inside crying. Ashley looked at her little brother and noticed something was wrong. Michael looked at Ashley with a sad look

"Hey baby bro what's wrong" Ashley said to Chris

"She's gone" Chris screamed in tears

"Who Chrissy" Michael said

"Shawna" Ashley said

"Ya she's off to California" Chris said while sitting up

"Bro come on" Shawna will be back before you know it" Ashley said while sitting on his bed

"Ya Chrissy you don't know and you can still talk to her" Michael said

"Ya he's right call her tonight and talk to her you're scaring me and Michael with your moodiness" Ashley said

Chris smiled and got out of his bed. Shawna was in the car waiting for Kendall to get out of the bathroom. She turned on her I-pod and shut her eyes and remembered the good times she had with Chris.

**How did I get here? I turned around and there you were**

**I didn't think twice or rationalize**

**'Cause somehow I knew**

**That there was more that just chemistry**

**I mean I knew you were kind of into me**

**But I figured it's too good to be true**

**I said, ?Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"**

**Can't find a single cloud in the sky**

**Help me before I get used to this guy**

**They say that good things take time**

**But really great things happen**

**In the blink of an eye**

**Thought the chances to meet somebody**

**Like you were a million to one**

**I cannot believe it, you're one in a million**

**All this time I was looking for love**

**Tryna make things work that weren't good enough**

**Till I thought I'm through, said, ?I'm done?**

**And stumbled into the arms of the one**

**You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff**

**Say that I'm your diamond in the rough**

**When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch**

**Can't believe that I'm so lucky**

**I have never felt so happy**

**Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes**

**They say that good things take time**

**But really great things happen**

**In the blink of an eye**

**Thought the chances to meet somebody**

**Like you were a million to one**

**I cannot believe it, you're one in a million**

**All this time I was looking for love**

**Tryna make things work that weren't good enough**

**Till I thought I'm through, said, ?I'm done?**

**And stumbled into the arms of the one**

**I said, ?Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"**

**Can't find a single cloud in the sky**

**Help me before I get used to this guy**

**They say that good things take time**

**But really great things happen**

**In the blink of an eye**

**Thought the chances to meet somebody**

**Like you were a million to one**

**I cannot believe it, yeah yeah**

**They say that good things take time**

**But really great things happen**

**In the blink of an eye**

**Thought the chances to meet somebody**

**Like you were a million to one**

**I cannot believe it, you're one in a million, yeah**

**One in a million, yeah**

**You're one in a million**

Shawna sighed knowing Chris was alright. Chris was outside shooting hoops with Madison

"So are you alright with Shawna not being here" Madison said

"Ya i'm going to call her tonight to check up on her" Chris said before shooting a basket

"See Chris you will be alright"

"Thanks Mad"

"No problem Chris you are an amazing guy and so what if your single now"

"Ya thier other fish in the sea that will be my nemo"

"Ok clearly you have seen that movie to many times"

"Hey it was Shawna's favorite movie"

Shawna got to LA and sighed and heard Chris's ringtone Can I Have This Dance and smiled

(note regular text is Chris Bold Alex Italic Jade)

Hey cutie

Hey how was the trip

Long boring how are you holding up over thier

Good Jade and Alex miss you

Are they over thier now

Ya you want to talk to them

ya

**Hey Shawna - Alex **

**Hey Alex**

**I miss you **

**I miss all of you guys**

**Chris misses you the most **

**I know he does **

**Heres Jade**

_Hi Shawna- Jade _

_hi jade _

_I'm sad your gone _

_I know so i'm i i'll be back soon i promise _

Promise

Yes I promise Christopher William Corradino

Hey how did you find that out

Oh old picture albums

Oh you are getting it Shawna

Well i gotta get going love you sweet pea

love you too

Shawna hung up smiling knowing she said goodbye to everyone. Chris hung up the phone and looked at everyone smiling


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chris was at work looking at the floor wishing Shawna was there with him. But he knew Shawna was having fun in California. Shawna was at Quest Learning Center waiting for her dance class to start when Chris popped into her head.

"Hi I'm Brian" a guy said to Shawna

"Shawna" she said smiling

"So you taking my class"

"Ya"

"Lets go I want you to assist me"

"Wait your Brian Hirano from Quest Crew" Shawna said surprised

"Yes I am"

"I'm like your biggest fan "

"Now lets go"

Shawna followed Hirano into the studio and smiled. After the class Shawna and Brian were hanging out in the studio.

"Shawna your amazing" Dominic said

"Thanks" Shawna said

"I bet you can't bet Hirano in a krumping contest" Steve said

Brian and Shawna both looked shocked.

"Oh I can" Shawna said

"Bring it on" Brian said

After the krumping contest Shawna smiled. Brian looked shocked that he just got beat by a girl

"So what now" Shawna said happy

"Wow Shawna just wow so hey we need another person on the crew you wanna join" Brian said

"Uh I'll have to think about it I have a crew back home and I miss them" Shawna said sadly

"Just think about it Shawna" Ryan said

Shawna walked home thinking about it. Chris was watching the little kids that Shawna taught and saw Nick and Tristan come in.

"You miss her don't you" Tristan asked Chris

"Ya I do but I am not dreading over the fact she's gone" Chris said while hugging Jade and Alex

"Honestly Chris do you hear yourself" Nick said

"Ya you miss her but your way to in denial" Jared said

"When did you get here" Tristan asked

"Who cares the point is Chris you miss her and you can't deny it" Jared said

"Ok fine I miss her but I have you guys and stuff, we have hip hop internationals, nationals the benefit so why should I worry" Chris said

"You look like your about to cry right now" Nick said

"Ok fine I really miss her" Chris said before crying

Jared, Nick, and Alex hugged him knowing he is going to be sad for awhile. That night Shawna was in her room thinking about the offer.

"What's up baby sister" Kendall said

"Well I got offered to be in a dance crew, but I was thinking what Chris and them" Shawna said

"Well do what your heart tells you, you either stay in here and sulk or join that crew and have fun" Kendall said

Shawna sighed and looked at her brother and called Brian. While she was doing that Chris was out with the Rubiano's.

"So Chris how are you holding up" Mrs. Rubiano asked

"Not so good" Chris said sadly

"He misses his girlfriend" Nick said

"Oh" she said

"Ya she was the one that taught Alex's hip hop class" Tristan said

"So that's why Alex was sad"

"Ya and now I'm taking over" Chris said

"So you guys ready for the benefit tommrow" she asked

The four boys nodded and left the room. Chris went home and went up to his room with Nick and saw Shawna was on skype, and started a video call

S- Hey Chrissy

C- Hey Nick is over here to

S- I see him

N- Hey Shawna

S- Hey Nicky

C- So how's California

S- Boring slash fun

N- Why

S- Boring because I have no one around and fun because I get to work with Quest Crew

C- Shawna you are so lucky

N- Ya Quest Crew what did you do

S- I went to take a class from Hirano and he saw me and I told him I was madly in love with him and he wanted me to help out his class so I did and now they want me to join their crew but I thought of you guys and how much we would enjoy it together

C-Sweetie if it was up to me I would say wait until your older but now your reaching your dreams as a dancer and I want you to be happy

S-But Chris all I could think of when I was taking that class was you. I was thinking how much fun it would be if I and you were taught by a famous dance crew

N- Shawna you have to take this we'll all be happy be happy for you

S- Really

C- Ya really opportunities like this come once in a lifetime

S- So you guys think I should take this

C- I think you should

S- Well do you guys still want to skype when I make the call

N- Ya I want to see it

Shawna looked at the screen and ran grabbed her phone.

"She's doing it" Nick said

"I know look at my little sweetie pie do it" Chris said while smiling

S- Well you guys I'm in

C- Congrats sweetie I knew you would be a shoo in

N- Shawna who can break it to the others

S- I guess we can do something tomorrow at the benefit

C- Like how

N- Like this

S- Ya that's how I was planning it

C- Well baby girl we got to go

S- I love you Chris

N- Hey your forgetting someone

S- Sorry Nick hey tell Alex I love and miss him

C- We all love you and good luck with Quest

S- Thanks Chris

Chris and Nick logged off knowing Shawna was having the greatest time of her life. Shawna sat on her bed thinking she was in heaven , and glad Chris and the boys supported her .

**AN1: Well i was a huge and i mean huge Quest/ Hirano fan **

**AN2: And i had time to finsh this in between classes for college **

**AN3: Yes I love Nick, Tristan, and Alex Rubiano i love those three brothers besides Chris and Michael**

**AN4 : Stay tuned for the next chapter**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The boys were at the school getting ready for the benefit.

"So who's going to call Shawna to tell her" Nick Rubiano asked

"Chris is he already talked to Geo and this is going to work" Tristan said

"Ok that's good" Nick said nervous

"Bro calm down" Alex said

Chris was getting ready for his solo when he saw Madison

"So you ready for this" Madison asked

"Ya sort of no" Chris said while doing his hair

"Chris I know you can do this"

"Chris get ready, and call Shawna, because that's first then you're going to do your solo" Geo said

"Can I have Madison, Nick, and Alex up on stage with me" Chris said nervous

"Yes just get ready"

Chris looked at Madison and smiled and hugged Chris. Chris smiled and finished getting ready. After the

"A lot of people out their" Madison said

"Ya I know I think Chris is starting to panic" Nick said

"I am starting to panic" Chris said nervous

"Quiet down jumpy you'll do great" Vinny said

"Ya Chris you never get this nervous before" Madison said

"Uh ya we saw him remember when he was running for class president, he threw up then passed out" Jason said

"Ya that is why I'm scared" Chris said

"Chris this is Shawna were talking about, she would want you to do this" Madison said

"Ya and no matter what she would still love you" Jason said

"Your right I can do this" Chris said smiling

"Now go you're on" Madison said

"Now with a special announcement we have our own Chris Corradino" Geo said

Chris looked to Madison and went on stage. Madison looked at Nick and Alex and followed. Chris sighed and looked down at the paper

"Uh hi we would like to thank you all for coming. The special announcement is that the boyz , girls, and the whole studio would like to send a special congrats to one of are own, Shawna Knight she is off living the dream of a life time, her brother and his friends got a recording contract and had to move to LA . So she had to pack up and move with them but via skype here she is with her own special announcement" Chris said before smiling at the screen

"Hey everyone, thank you guys for coming as you can tell I'm in the studio were I am the newest member of… QUEST CREW! They are truly a gift to work with and Hirano he is so fun and I'm about to teach with him again and right now I have a few minutes and before I go I want to share with you guys a solo I have been working on" Shawna said while getting up

**I think you're pretty **

**Without any makeup on **

**I think you're funny **

**When you tell the punchline wrong **

**I knew you got me **

**So you let your walls come down, down **

**Before you met me **

**I was alright, but things **

**Were kinda heavy **

**You brought me to life **

**Now every February **

**You'll be my Valentine, Valentine **

**Let's just talk all through the night **

**There's no need to rush **

**We can dance, until we die **

**You and I, will be young forever **

**You make me feel **

**Like I'm livin' a **

**Teenage dream **

**The way you turn me on **

**I can't sleep **

**Let's run away and **

**Don't ever look back, **

**Don't ever look back **

**My heart stops **

**When you look at me **

**Just one touch **

**Now baby I believe **

**This is real **

**So take a chance and **

**Don't ever look back, **

**Don't ever look back **

**When you're around me, **

**Life's like a movie scene **

**I wasn't happy, **

**Until you became my queen **

**I finally found you, **

**My missing puzzle piece **

**I'm complete **

**Let's just talk all through the night **

**There's no need to rush **

**We can dance, until we die **

**You and I, will be young forever **

**You make me feel **

**Like I'm livin' a **

**Teenage dream **

**The way you turn me on **

**I can't sleep **

**Let's run away and **

**Don't ever look back, **

**Don't ever look back **

**My heart stops **

**When you look at me **

**Just one touch **

**Now baby I believe **

**This is real **

**So take a chance and **

**Don't ever look back, **

**Don't ever look back **

**I'mma get your heart racing **

**If that's what you need, **

**In this teenage dream tonight **

**Let you rest your head on me, **

**If that's what you need, **

**In this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight **

**Tonight **

**Yoooouuu **

**You make me feel **

**Like I'm livin' a **

**Teenage dream **

**The way you turn me on **

**I can't sleep **

**Let's run away and **

**Don't ever look back, **

**Don't ever look back **

**And my heart stops **

**When you look at me **

**Just one touch **

**Now baby I believe **

**This is real **

**So take a chance and **

**Don't ever look back, **

**Don't ever look back **

**I'mma get your heart racing **

**If that's what you need, **

**In this teenage dream tonight **

**Let you rest your head on me, **

**If that's what you need, **

**In this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight**

Chris ran off stage crying after. Madison went after him and looked at his best friend sad.

"Madison I cant do this" Chris said in tears

"Chris you can Shawna would want you to, and you are the type I would've never guess who would give up after this, you guys planned something beautiful, and you did a good job at the speech" Madison said

"Thanks" Chris said

Through out the benefit the boys and girls were just having fun. Madison and Chris made a bet to see who can do the most turns and the loser has to wear a tutu. Chris laughed at fact Madison just lost. After the benefit, the boys went and hung out at Chris's house.

"That was fun" Jason said

"Ya poor Madison had to wear a tutu" Vinny said while laughing

"Ya poor me Chris had fun at least" Madison said

"Ya speaking of which has anyone seen him" Michael said

"No I haven't seen him" Jared said

"Me either" John said

"Lets go look for him" Mikey said

The boyz went to look around the house but what they don't is what is what he is doing is what will get him in trouble.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 (contains self harm )

Chris was in the bathroom crying with a kitchen knife in his hand.

This is the only way Chris said while taking the knife and cutting his arm.

The boys were looking when they heard a scream coming from the bathroom.

What is it holey moly Madison said scared

Ya why him Jared said while whipping up the blood

Ya and his mom isn't home John said

I called 911 but how to we tell her because I don't want him going to mental hospital Mikey said

We will think about that when we get their Madison said

Ok Jason said

Madison wrapped a towel around the cut and heard the door open.

"Hey" Ashley said

"Hey" Jason said

"Why is Madison and Jared covered with blood" she asked

"Uh your brother almost killed himself" Madison said while hearing sirens

"Oh god what did you get yourself into this time Chris" Ashley said

At the hospital it was very tense. Ashley was waiting outside with Madison

"My brother ugh he is such an idiot" Ashley yelled

"Why would he do this"

"One person, Shawna"

"Guys what happened" Mrs. Corradino asked

""My idiot of a brother tried to kill himself, because he misses Shawna so much" Ashley said

While that was going on Shawna had the day off from Quest , so she went to the studio with her brother. She smiled as Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos were recording their latest single.

**Ooh**

**Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?**

**Cause I have been missing you by my side, yeah**

**Did I awake you out of your dream?**

**I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep**

**You calm me down**

**There's something about the sound of your voice**

**I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)**

**Soon we'll be together**

**We'll pick up right where we left off**

**Paris, London, Tokyo**

**There's just one thing that I gotta do**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**

**Not gonna let me take another goodbye**

**Babe, it won't be long**

**You're the one that I'm waiting on**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**

**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**

**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**

**(Girl I'll be thinking about you)**

**Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name**

**But don't you worry, cause you have my heart**

**It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city**

**Just get up and go**

**The show must go on so I need you to be strong**

**I-I-I-I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)**

**Soon we'll be together**

**We'll pick up right where we left off**

**Paris, London, Tokyo**

**There's just one thing that I gotta do**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**

**Not gonna let me take another goodbye**

**Babe, it won't be long**

**You're the one that I'm waiting on**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**

**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**

**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**

**(Girl I'll be thinking about you)**

**Oh**

**Wherever the wind blows me**

**You're still the one and only girl on my mind**

**No, there ain't no one better (worldwide)**

**So always remember (worldwide)**

**Always remember, girl you're mine**

**Paris, London, Tokyo**

**There's just one thing that I gotta do**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**

**Not gonna let me take another goodbye**

**Babe, it won't be long**

**You're the one that I'm waiting on**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**

**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**

**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**

**(Girl I'll be thinking about you)**

**(Worldwide)**

**Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name**

**But don't you worry**

**Cause you have my heart **

After they were done Shawna ran out of the studio and cried on the side of the road. Kendall dropped everything and ran outside

"Where do you think you're going" Gustavo said

"Gustavo that's my baby sister, and she dropped everything to help me make my dreams come true, she had to leave her only friends behind, and even her boyfriend" Kendall said

"Ya so Kendall is the only thing she has" Logan said

"Please Gustavo" Kendall said

"Ok fine but come right back after" he said

Kendall quickly ran out and saw Shawna on the side of the road.

"It was the song wasn't it" Kendall asked

"Ya it was but I have to face the facts that I'm here and Chris is over their" Shawna said

"So do you think you'll be ok"

"Ya I will be"

"Now lets get you to the apartment" Kendall said before Shawna fell asleep

Kendall scooped up Shawna in his arms and took her to the studio lobby. The next day Chris woke up and looked around where he was and saw Ashley on a chair and Madison curled up on the floor with Michael in his arms while his mom took the bed.

"Morning" Chris said

"Chris your awake" Ashley said

"Ya and what happened" he asked

"You tried to kill yourself becasue you miss Shawna so much" Madison said

"Oh" Chris said softly

"Christopher William Corradino if you ever do that again your asking for it" Mrs. Corradino said

"Mom this was a one time thing I promise" Chris said

"Good becasue I don't want to lose you like you lost your cousin"

"And and baby brother you always have me and michael" Ashley said

"Ya and Chris you always have me and the boys" madison said

"Ya you guys are right" Chris said smiling

"Now that is the braceface of a brother I love" Ashley said

Chris stuck his tounge out knowing that these were the people that love and care for him. Shawna was in the studio working on a dance for a song when she smiled at Brian.

"So what are you working on" Brian asked

"Oh a dance for a show" Shawna said

"Want me to help" he asked

"Yes" she said

Once the two were having fun Shawna saw how Brian moved his hips and smiled at the fact that reminds her of Michael back home. Shawna and Chris knew whats in store for them in the near future

**AN1: Sorry for the lack of updates on my other stories. But those will be coming soon**

**AN2: The worldwide part came from when I was listening to the song. **

**AN3: thank you iconiacsummer: from tumblr that gave me the idea for this chapter **

**AN4: Hope you like**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 : last day

It was finally that day the last day of school. Vinny looked at his friends that he was leaving behind

Wow Vinny we didn't think this year would fly by so fast Michael said

I know and now high school is the next step Vinny said

It feels like just yesterday I met you guys Shawna said

Shawna your back Madison said surprised

Well I moved back with my dad my mom saw how happy I was so she said I could live with my dad out here Shawna said

Wow well were glad your back and Chris will be glad your back to Nick Mara said

Where is he anyway Shawna asked

Uh hospital Mikey said

Why what happened Shawna said shocked

He tried killing himself because he missed you so much Vinny said

Guys we need to get to class Jeannie said

Congrats again Mikey said while going to class

Vinny smiled and walked to the cafeteria where all the 8th graders were getting ready.

Shawna was with Madison in class thinking.

"So what are you thinking" Madison asked Shawna

"Why would Chris do such a thing" Shawna said

"That's what we want to know"

"Ya I was just one call away and stuff"

"We tried to tell him that but does he listen no"

At the assembly the group of friends were sitting together and heard the principal say

"Now this award is for most dedication and this award goes to a group of kids that are in grades 6, 7 and 8. The group of students always put time into things they love give it up for Michael Fusco. Madison Alamia Shawna Knight, Michael Anderson, Nicholas Mara, Nicholas Rubiano, Christopher Corradino, and certainly not last Vincent Castronovo come on up" the principal said

Later on in the day the Rubiano brothers took Shawna to visit Chris.

"Shawna you go see him he needs you" Tristan said

"Alex is coming with me alright" Shawna said

"Ok" the two brothers said

Shawna and Alex went into the room.

"Shawna its ok" Alex said while they walked

"Alex getting that call from Madison was the worse thing ever to happen to me, I thought he was dead, and I guess that influenced his choice on us moving back here" Shawna said while seeing Chris's room

"Shawna you ready for this"

"Yes" Shawna said while opening the door

Chris looked at Shawna surprised and smiled. Shawna sighed in relief when she saw Chris was awake. Alex sat in the chair while Shawna stood.

"Hey" Shawna said

"Hey, what are you doing here" Chris asked surprised

"Moved back, and your such and idiot Christopher William Corradino, you had me worried sick, Madison called me I thought you were dead" Shawna said while grabbing his hand

"I'm sorry I missed you so much" Chris said while crying

"Chris its ok I missed you to" Shawna said while stroking his hand

"Really"

"Ya and to tell you the truth Big Time Rush recorded a new song and it reminded me of you"

"Wow"

"Ya Chris you are one special guy" Madison said while walking in

"Thanks Mad" Chris said while hugging Shawna

"Shawna call Kendall and have them sing the song" Jason said

Shawna smiled and reluctantly called Kendall

K- Kendall here

S- Hey big bro * puts it on speaker*

K- What's up baby sister

S- Listen the guys want to hear worldwide

K- Ok

**Ooh**

**Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?**

**Cause I have been missing you by my side, yeah**

**Did I awake you out of your dream?**

**I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep**

**You calm me down**

**There's something about the sound of your voice**

**I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)**

**Soon we'll be together**

**We'll pick up right where we left off**

**Paris, London, Tokyo**

**There's just one thing that I gotta do**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**

**Not gonna let me take another goodbye**

**Babe, it won't be long**

**You're the one that I'm waiting on**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**

**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**

**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**

**(Girl I'll be thinking about you)**

**Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name**

**But don't you worry, cause you have my heart**

**It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city**

**Just get up and go**

**The show must go on so I need you to be strong**

**I-I-I-I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)**

**Soon we'll be together**

**We'll pick up right where we left off**

**Paris, London, Tokyo**

**There's just one thing that I gotta do**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**

**Not gonna let me take another goodbye**

**Babe, it won't be long**

**You're the one that I'm waiting on**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**

**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**

**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**

**(Girl I'll be thinking about you)**

**Oh**

**Wherever the wind blows me**

**You're still the one and only girl on my mind**

**No, there ain't no one better (worldwide)**

**So always remember (worldwide)**

**Always remember, girl you're mine**

**Paris, London, Tokyo**

**There's just one thing that I gotta do**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**

**Not gonna let me take another goodbye**

**Babe, it won't be long**

**You're the one that I'm waiting on**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**

**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**

**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**

**(Girl I'll be thinking about you)**

**(Worldwide)**

**Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name**

**But don't you worry**

**Cause you have my heart **

Shawna looked at Chris and hug up smiling. Chris pulled her on to the bed and cuddled with her. Later that night Ashley, Michael and Mrs. Corradino came in and saw the kids sleeping

"When did Shawna get back" Michael asked

"Last night, Madison called her telling her about this and I guess her and her dad moved back" Ashley said

"They look so cute together"

"I know Mikey lets give them some quiet time alone"

The family left and looked knowing that from this day on. There is nothing that could tear this family apart.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Shawna and Chris were getting ready for the show

Shawna I'm so sorry for putting you through this Chris said

Chris its ok we both missed each other I was about to go crazy Shawna said

Why

Because I had no friends their besides my brother and it was boring and I missed you so much I was moping around so much, so that is the real reason we moved back because my parents wanted me happy

Kids come on we have to get going Mrs. Corradino said

We'll be right down Chris said

Ready Shawna said

Ya Chris said smiling

Shawna and Chris went downstairs happy

Their is the little brother I love Ashley said

Ya and that is my sister I know and love Kendall said

Kendall you guys came Shawna said happy

Ya we couldn't miss your show for the world Logan said

Shawna hugged Kendall

Break a leg baby sis Kendall said

Same to you baby bro Ashley said to Chris

Thanks Shawna and Chris said in unison

Picture time Jennifer Knight said

Shawna and Chris got in front of Ashley and Kendall for a picture. Chris grabbed Michael and got him in the picture. At the performing arts center Shawna and Chris were hanging out with Nick, Tristan, and Alex and smiled as they saw Madison and his brothers.

"Hey" Shawna said to Madison

"Hey Mad" Tristan said

"You ready for this" Chris said

"Born ready" Nick said

Backstage for all the dancers were scared Shawna and Chris were pacing around nervous.

"I'm scared" Shawna said

"So I'm I" Chris said worried

"I don't know what to do"

"I don't know either"

"Will you two relax" Michael said

"We can try but when we were rehearsing are ballroom dance it was an epic fail" Shawna said

"Ya it was" Chris said

"Guys it's the final show so who cares" Madison said

"Ya he's right Chris" Shawna said

"Ya I know" Chris said

Shawna kissed Chris and smiled and went and finished getting ready. Chris smiled and looked at Nick and Madison

"You are lucky to have her as a girlfriend" Nick said

"Ya and as a neighbor" Madison added

"Guys you know she is the perfect one for me when I went out with Sarah it was nothing like this" Chris said

"Really" Sarah said

"Ya you were an amazing girl but Shawna is just that perfect one" Chris said

"Ya Chris I'm glad you found that perfect girl, and I'm happy for you" Sarah said while hugging him

"Guys you ready" Michael said

Everyone got into a prayer circle and said a quick prayer. After the prayer circle everyone but Shawna and Chris went back to the dressing room. Shawna was jumping up and down to release the nerves. While Alessandra was singing the national anthem Shawna smiled at the fact Geo did what he wanted to. Get Quest crew so Shawna can perform with them. Chris looked star stuck seeing Quest Crew.

"Hey you" Victor said while hugging Shawna

"Hey I'm glad you guys could come" Shawna said

"Who is this nice looking kid" Brian asked

"My boyfriend" Shawna said while hugging Chris

"I'm Chris" he said

"You're the guy Shawna would daydream about in class" Steve said

"You would daydream about me" Chris said

"Yes" Shawna said

"Now go shine you two" Brian said

Shawna and Chris went on stage and nailed their routine. At intermission Shawna was getting ready for her performance with Quest Crew.

"Shawna you will do well" Chris said

"It's not that, it is the fact that I have to present the guys" Shawna said

"You will do great" Madison said

"Thanks" Shawna said smiling

"Now go" Vinny said

Shawna took the microphone from Madison and smiled

"Hi I'm Shawna Knight you may have seen me with a crew called Quest Crew and now I'm back with my Iconic Boyz, but I'm up her for one special reason. I talked to Geo and he thought it would be nice to have the crew I trained and worked my butt off with for the few months I was in California, so here they are season three champions, Quest Crew" Shawna said

Chris hugged her and watched the performance. When Brian ripped off his shirt the girls went crazy. After Quest geo had an announcement for the group.

"Ok you may have seen this solo at are benefit this past month and she graced us with her talent at the second half of the year, and she is truly a gem to have in this studio, give it up for the spotlight dancer of the year, Shawna Knight, with her solo teenage dream" Geo said

Shawna looked back at Chris and Madison before going on stage.

**I think you're pretty **

**Without any makeup on **

**I think you're funny **

**When you tell the punchline wrong **

**I knew you got me **

**So you let your walls come down, down **

**Before you met me **

**I was alright, but things **

**Were kinda heavy **

**You brought me to life **

**Now every February **

**You'll be my Valentine, Valentine **

**Let's just talk all through the night **

**There's no need to rush **

**We can dance, until we die **

**You and I, will be young forever **

**You make me feel **

**Like I'm livin' a **

**Teenage dream **

**The way you turn me on **

**I can't sleep **

**Let's run away and **

**Don't ever look back, **

**Don't ever look back **

**My heart stops **

**When you look at me **

**Just one touch **

**Now baby I believe **

**This is real **

**So take a chance and **

**Don't ever look back, **

**Don't ever look back **

**When you're around me, **

**Life's like a movie scene **

**I wasn't happy, **

**Until you became my queen **

**I finally found you, **

**My missing puzzle piece **

**I'm complete **

**Let's just talk all through the night **

**There's no need to rush **

**We can dance, until we die **

**You and I, will be young forever **

**You make me feel **

**Like I'm livin' a **

**Teenage dream **

**The way you turn me on **

**I can't sleep **

**Let's run away and **

**Don't ever look back, **

**Don't ever look back **

**My heart stops **

**When you look at me **

**Just one touch **

**Now baby I believe **

**This is real **

**So take a chance and **

**Don't ever look back, **

**Don't ever look back **

**I'mma get your heart racing **

**If that's what you need, **

**In this teenage dream tonight **

**Let you rest your head on me, **

**If that's what you need, **

**In this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight **

**Tonight **

**Yoooouuu **

**You make me feel **

**Like I'm livin' a **

**Teenage dream **

**The way you turn me on **

**I can't sleep **

**Let's run away and **

**Don't ever look back, **

**Don't ever look back **

**And my heart stops **

**When you look at me **

**Just one touch **

**Now baby I believe **

**This is real **

**So take a chance and **

**Don't ever look back, **

**Don't ever look back **

**I'mma get your heart racing **

**If that's what you need, **

**In this teenage dream tonight **

**Let you rest your head on me, **

**If that's what you need, **

After her solo Chris hugged Shawna and smiled. After the finale all the dancers gathered up on stage.

"Wow this year was very iconic; I would like to thank everyone who made this possible the parents the students, are wonderful staff, including are newest staff members, who are students here , but taught the little kids so much stuff, I would like to bring up Shawna Knight and Chris Corradino, and also Nick Mara, these three planned that benefit to the fullest, and I would also like to send congrats to Shawna who is going back to California to train with Quest Crew for the rest of the summer after hip hop internationals, and Chris Corradino and Michael Anderson who are going with her give it up for them" Geo said while the audience gave them around of applause

Shawna smiled and hugged Chris. Chris looked at her and smiled

"And before we let these kids go I would like to crown the next Icon of the year, he is deserving of this award, he is truly devoted in dance and will do anything, to help his friends. Outside of dance he works at the local gymnastics center helping kids and he spends a lot of time with family. So join me and congratulating Chris Corradino as are new Icon of the year" Geo said

Chris looked shocked and hugged Shawna to death. After the show Shawna was with Kendall and his friends with tons of flowers in her hands , when she saw Chris with flowers in hand, and smiled .

"Here you go" Chris said while handing Shawna the flowers and smiling

"Hey buddy congrats on the award" Kendall said

"So when do you guys leave for LA again" Chris asked while hugging Shawna

"Not till you guys leave for it" Logan said

"Really Kendall, your staying here for Nationals" Shawna said

"Ya and we have a performance here so we wanted you guys to be are background dancers, and were going to see you guys in hip hop internationals " Kendall asked

"Who do you want" Chris asked

"You, Chris, Vinny, Madison Nick Rubiano, Michael, Tristan and John" Kendall said

"Really" Madison said

"Ya you guys got this, and who else would we hire" Carlos said

"True" Shawna said

"So you guys in" James said

"Yes" the group said

"Picture time" Mrs Corradino and Mrs Knight said

The group got into a picture. Shawna rode with Chris Ashley and Michael home.

"Shawna this is going to be a summer to remember" Ashley said

"Most defenity" Shawna said while hearing super bass on the radio

"This was so cute" Mrs Corradino said

" I know it was only becasue Michael and Madison were the only ones that shook thier hips right" Shawna said while looking at chris

"Hey i'm a very self consice person" chris said

"No your not i see you dancing in th bathroom everyday, getting ready" Ashley said

"That is different" chris said

"Ya ya ya, you keeping telling that Corradino" Shawna said while laughing

"Ok maybe i'm not but if it involes shaking or anything in the lower body I cant" Chris said

"Were home kids" Mrs Corradino said

Chris, Shawna, Ashley, and Michael went out back and enjoyed the night.

"Can I have this dance" Chris asked Shawna smiling

"Yes you may" Shawna said

"So its you and me" Ashley said to Michael

"Or me and you" Kendall said

"Really Kendall" Ashley said

"Yes, Ashley Marie Corradino, will you be my girlfriend" Kendall said

"Yes Kendall, but wait can we make this work" Ashley said

"Sis you saw what happen to me and Shawna" Chris said

"So why not give it a chance" Shawna said

"Yes Kendall I would love to" Ashley said

**Take my hand, take a breath**  
><strong>Pull me close and take one step<strong>  
><strong>Keep your eyes locked on mine,<strong>  
><strong>And let the music be your guide.<strong>  
><strong>Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)<strong>  
><strong>We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next<strong>  
><strong>It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you<strong>  
><strong>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do<strong>  
><strong>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better<strong>  
><strong>So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)<strong>  
><strong>Can I have this dance<strong>  
><strong>Oh no mountains too high and no oceans too wide<strong>  
><strong>'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop<strong>  
><strong>Let it rain, let it pour<strong>  
><strong>What we have is worth fighting for<strong>  
><strong>You know I believe, that we were meant to be<strong>  
><strong>It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)<strong>  
><strong>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)<strong>  
><strong>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better<strong>  
><strong>So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)<strong>  
><strong>Can I have this dance<strong>  
><strong>Can I have this dance<strong>  
><strong>Can I have this dance<strong>  
><strong>Take my hand, I'll take the lead<strong>  
><strong>And every turn will be safe with me<strong>  
><strong>Don't be afraid, afraid to fall<strong>  
><strong>You know I'll catch you through it all<strong>  
><strong>And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)<strong>  
><strong>'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are<strong>  
><strong>It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you<strong>  
><strong>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do<strong>  
><strong>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better<strong>  
><strong>So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)<strong>  
><strong>Can I have this dance<strong>

Kendall and Ashley shared thier first kiss and smiled. Shawna and Chris smiled knowing that thier siblings are going to be together forever. When Shawna got home all she could think about is that her prince came and made her dreams come true. Chris sat on his bed thinking about how hes going to be with Shawna the whole summer

**AN1: Well this is it **

**AN2: Sequel should be up soon**

**AN3: Thanks for all who read it **

**AN4: Ok, for those who want to know since Michael isn't an Iconic Boy, ok that is true but, Michael in this case is the guy i like he is a dancer i've danced with him the last two years. He is Vinny's age but he is such a nice guy**

**AN5: Review**


End file.
